Broken Spirit
by DarkAngel8605
Summary: Lucy gets kidnapped due to Natsu and Gray fighting. What do the captors want with her? Will she be saved before harm comes to her? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

Lucy sat in the guild looking around, thinking how somethings never change as soon as she heard Gray and Natsu started their normal fight. Sighing she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake and looked up to the second floor, hoping to see him. No one knew of her crush on the Rune Mage. Considering she had just realized herself, her feelings towards him.

He was sitting up at the normal table with his nose in a book. Bickslow, Laxus and Ever sitting around doing what they usually do. Laxus with his eyes closed and his soundpods on, Bickslow and Ever arguing about something. Lucy shook her head and went back to drinking her milkshake, and thinking how she was going to need to take a mission soon to pay her rent.

"Luce! Lucy! Watch out!" Was shouted by Natsu and Gray. Lucy turned, eyes going wide as she seen their attacks hurling towards her. She dived out of her chair, barely avoiding being hit by the attacks. They both ran over to her to make sure she was okay. She waved them off saying "I'm fine. But please be more careful!"

"Hey Natsu, would you want to go on a mission soon?" Lucy asked. Natsu beamed saying "Heck yeah!" Natsu drug Lucy over to the request board. They looked through the board and Natsu pulled one down and showed it to Lucy. She looked it over, the reward was 1,000,000 Jewels and a silver key. The request was to take down a small dark guild. Lucy thought how she would be able to get ahead of her rent and save some money. She nodded to Natsu who took the request to Mira to have it approved.

"Natsu is your whole team going?"

"No way! Just Luce and me."

"I won't approve this unless you have at least one other member going with you!"

Natsu sighed, "Fine put Ice Princess down. Oi, Ice Princess you are coming with me and Lucy on a mission. We leave tomorrow."

Gray nodded, and asked what the mission would be. Lucy, Natsu and Gray sat around planning when to meet at the train station to leave. Lucy waved at the them before going to her apartment to pack for their mission.

 _ **The next day…**_

The three mages got off the train station in Balsam Village. The first thing they did was go to the house of the Mayor who had requested the help. After talking to the Mayor they headed to the inn to grab a couple rooms.

"Okay I think we should do some scouting tonight to see what we will be up against, and then come up with a plan to take them out tomorrow." Lucy said.

Natsu frowned "Awe Luce, that's no fun! I'm all fired up and ready to fight!"

Lucy shook her head and stated that they needed to be prepared. Begrudgingly Natsu agreed. That evening Natsu, Gray and Lucy headed to where the dark guild was located, once they got there, they hid in the trees. "I hear at least 40 mages in there." Natsu stated.

"We still need to be careful tomorrow." Lucy said as they decided to head back to their hotel.

 _What will happen next chapter with the dark guild?_

 _First time writing a story.. R &R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclai** l **mer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

Lucy was the first one to wake up the next morning, she quietly got up grabbed her clothes and took a shower. While she was showering her thoughts kept going to a certain mage. She wanted to talk to him, to get to know him better. Shaking her head of these thoughts, she turned off the water and got out. When she walked out of the bathroom she sighed when she heard Natsu and Gray arguing.

"What was that Flame brain?"

"You heard me Ice Princess!"

"Boys enough! We need to get ready to go." Lucy stated.

After the guys got ready they headed out, going over the plan on the way there. Once the guild came into view, Natsu shouted "I'm all fired up!" and started to run towards the guild completely forgetting the plan. Lucy and Gray shouted after him as they ran to catch up with him. Natsu was the first to enter the guild with Lucy and Gray right behind.

The dark mages quickly got over the shock and started firing their magic at the three mages that burst in. Lucy called out Leo and Taurus while getting her whip ready. Taurus started to go after the dark mages in front of him, hitting them with his axe and yelling about protecting Lucy's body. Loke was using his regulus attack. Gray started blasting his strongest attacks at the dark mages. Natsu let out his dragon roar, demolishing the back wall of the guild and taking a few mages with it. They continued fighting, and the dark mages slowly started falling one by one. The rune knights were called in to take away the dark mages.

Once the three left to start heading back into town, Natsu and Gray started to fight. Lucy kept trying to get them to stop so they wouldn't cause any damage to the town and also to be able to keep the total reward. Unfortunately, that didn't happen…

"My attacks are stronger than yours Ice Princess!"

"No they aren't Flame Brain!"

"Oh yeah? Watch this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist." A loud explosion was heard and three buildings where blown up. Lucy just hung her head.

"Ice-Make: Ice Impact!" His spell going over Natsu's causing more damage.

Before Lucy could yell at them a hand with a cloth came up and held it against her mouth and nose. She tried to fight the person off but was quickly losing consciousness. Natsu nor Gray heard her struggling due to their fighting. Once Lucy was unconscious the dark mage picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, walking away from the arguing mages. When Natsu and Gray didn't hear any yelling from Lucy, they looked around and called out for her. Then shrugged thinking she was tired of their fight and headed to the mayor's house. They walked to the mayor's house hoping to see Lucy there to explain the damage done to the town and collecting their reward minus the damages. When they arrived and found her not there, they started to worry and wonder if she went to the hotel room and left them to deal with the mayor and explain everything.

After collecting the reward the guys headed to the hotel, hoping Lucy was there and not too mad at them. They opened the door and Natsu called out Lucy's name but she didn't answer. They checked the bathroom, she wasn't there.

"This is your fault she's not here Flame Brain! If you wouldn't have caused that damage she wouldn't wandered away!" Gray shouted.

"This is your fault Ice Princess! We need to go see if we can find her!" Natsu and Gray ran out of the hotel to start searching for Lucy.

 _With Lucy_

Lucy slowly started to wake up, groaning because of her pounding head. She went to move and couldn't, she looked around and noticed she was chained to a wall in a cell. Lucy was trying not to panic and wondered if Natsu and Gray realized she was missing. Lucy heard voices coming towards the cell, her eyes widened when two dark mages stopped at her cell.

"So this is the celestial mage?" asked one of the mages.

"Yes, she is the celestial mage that took down most of our guild members with the other two mages. Why did you ask me to keep them alive and just bring her?" The one who had captured her asked.

"Because she is needed for a ritual, and leaving those two alive will bring them more guilt when they realize she was taken and killed because of their arguing." He laughed. Lucy's eyes widened and she started to shake.

"Wh-what ritual do you need me for?" she asked. The dark mages sneered at her. Lucy tried to glare at them to show she wasn't afraid of them and said "I deserve to know since it's my magic that is needed."

"The ritual will make our magic grow exponentially and give us healing capabilities that work instantly." Lucy's eyed widen in fear as he continued to explain what they would gain from the ritual. He sneered and said "don't worry, we can't perform the ritual until there is a lunar eclipse, and that won't happen for a few months. Until then we get to have fun with you."

"You can torture her, but she has to stay pure for the ritual to work." The leader said.

 _Natsu… Gray… Please find me…._

Will Gray and Natsu be able to find her? Or will they go back to the guild without Lucy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

Chapter 3

Natsu and Gray looked all over Balsam Village and couldn't find Lucy. Natsu started to head in the direction of where the dark guild had been.

"Where are you going? We need to get a lacrima and contact gramps!" Gray shouted. Natsu just kept walking, Gray ran and stood in front of Natsu. "We need to stick together right now Natsu. We don't know if someone kidnapped Lucy and could possibly still be around to get us too!"

Natsu lowered his head and said, "Fine, then come with me to the dark guild first, and then we will contact gramps. I want to see if I can find her scent." Gray nodded and they both ran to where the fought the dark guild.

"How in the hell can her scent just be gone?" Natsu growled. "Let's get back to town and call gramps. We are going to need help finding her." _Please, be okay Luce!_ Natsu thought as they ran back to the village.

At Fairy Tail…

Master Makarov was in his office working on paperwork. Grumbling about how destructive some of his brats where. He was getting ready to get up and go get something to eat when his lacrima went off. He sighed thinking his work is never done.

"Natsu and Gray is everything alright? Did you two cause more destruction on your mission?" he asked.

"Master, we think Lucy has been kidnapped by the dark guild we had taken out. We think there is a possibility that there are more members than we thought." Gray stated. Makarov paled from hearing that Lucy had been kidnapped. He asked them to explain everything that happened until they realized she had been kidnapped. By the time he had heard everything he was disappointed with Gray and Natsu.

"I want you two to stay at your hotel until I can get a group out there to help search." Makarov said, they nodded their heads and their shoulders slumped with guilt. Makarov put the lacrima down, and slowly made his way out of the office. He looked around to see who he could send to try and help find Lucy.

"I need the Raijinshuu and Gajeel in my office NOW!" Makarov turned around and went back into his office, sitting on his desk waiting for the brats to enter the office. Once they were all in there Laxus was the one to ask why they had been called in. All of them wondering why Makarov looked so gloomy.

"I need you all to go to Balsam Village and meet up with Natsu and Gray. They have just contacted me, and said that Lucy has been kidnapped. They have looked every where in the village and around where the guild was, and have found no trace. But you are not to mention this to anyone else in the guild." Makarov said.

"How did Bunny-girl get kidnapped in the first place?" Gajeel asked. Makarov sighed and explained to them what he had been told. To say the least none of the mages in the office where happy, and wanted to beat Natsu and Gray to a bloody pulp. They all got up to head to the train station.

"Gramps we will contact you when we get there, and if we find anything on where Blondie was taken." Laxus said. Makarov nodded, and then dropped his head into his hands when the door closed. _Please children, bring Lucy home to us._

 **With Natsu and Gray**

 _(Time jump a couple hours._ )

The guys paced around in the hotel room, hoping that help would come soon. Both felt horrible for Lucy being taken, that they couldn't even argue with each other. When a knock was heard they both ran to the door to see the Raijinshuu and Gajeel standing there. They entered the room, and shrunk back at the glares they were receiving.

"Okay master told us what happened. Where was the last place you guys seen Lucy?" Freed asked.

"We were on the outskirt of the town and we started arguing, Lucy had been walking right behind us, and stopped when we had started fighting. Natsu went to ask her something and when she didn't answer, we thought she had gone to the mayor's place to get the reward." Gray said.

"Okay, lead us to where the dark guild was and we will start from there, with three dragon slayers we have to pick up a trail or something." Laxus said. _I think it will be time to break up Team Natsu, they are too destructive and Blondie keeps getting hurt or kidnapped._

"I agree Laxus, starting close to where she was taken would be the best. I check to see if there are any runes possibly masking where they are hiding." Freed stated. Heading out of the hotel and towards the dark guild, with everyone else. Everyone hoping that their nakama was unharmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 4

 _With Lucy_

Lucy was trying to think of a ritual that took celestial magic and a lunar eclipse to cast. She kept thinking she had heard about this before, but couldn't remember where. She decided that she needed to figure out how to get away from the dark mages before they could complete the ritual. They had already told her she couldn't call her spirits because of the magic barrier around her cell.

"So what should we do with her for the next two months? Boss man says she has to stay pure, but we can still have fun with her." Takeshi said.

"Well we can always take her whip and use it against her, and I know Dai has been itching to use his knew knives." Ryu said. They both grinned at each other thinking of all the ways they would torture and break the celestial mage. They called Dai over to see if he wanted to start on torturing the mage now. When he nodded, they went to the cell, and grabbed the blonde. Lucy started to struggle against their hold, and was able to Lucy-kick one of them. Before she could break away a fist connected with her stomach, knocking the air out of her and dropping her to her knees. They dragged her over to the shackles and chained her to them. And raised her to where her feet didn't touch the ground.

"You won't get away with this! My guild will find me and stop you before you can complete the ritual." Lucy stated smugly. Dai, the leader, sneered at her and punched her in the stomach again. Lucy gave a groan, trying to catch her breath and silently telling herself she could get through this.

"They won't be able to find you in time, we made sure there was no way for one of your precious guild mates to track us." Dai said, grabbing one of his knives and making a cut down Lucy's arm. Lucy bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Going to act all tough are you?" Dai chuckled darkly before cutting her other arm. He walked around behind her and made a cut down her back slicing through her shirt and leaving a deep gash down her spin. Lucy let out a scream at the pain. Ryu walked up and took her whip from her hip, and stepped back and lashed her back three times over the cut, making horizontal gashes that oozed her blood. Lucy felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

They continued torturing her for what felt like hours to her, but had only been two hours. Once they were done they left her hanging there, barely conscious. She could feel the blood running down her arms and back. She was too weak to try and find a way down. She hung her head low and let darkness take her away from the pain.

She was brought out of her dreamless state by cold water being thrown on her. Gasping at the coldness of the water, she glared at the men, saying "You can torture me all you want but you will never break my spirit." They just laughed at her.

"You are nothing but a weak celestial mage, always having to rely on others to save you in battle. You are always making others get hurt because they have to protect you. Pathetic really." Dai said. Lucy continued to glare and try to make it look like what he said didn't affect her.

"Not to mention, who would want someone with those looks! People are probably nice to you out of pity, knowing you will never be able to get a man. We are doing you a favor by giving you scars." Takeshi laughed. He walked up to her and squeezed the open cut on her arm, making her scream. "I mean dressing the way you do just to get attention, you secretly a slut?" He sneered. _Stay strong, stay strong. None of this is true…_ Lucy silently told herself over and over.

"You will regret this when my guild finds you!" Lucy shouted. Ryu laughed and punched her ribs hard, and felt it crack under his hand. Lucy took in a shaking breath and said "What is the name of this ritual you need celestial magic for?"

"Tortured Divinity's Ceremony of Power. You will be chained to a sacred table that will slowly drain you of all your magic, and to make us even more powerful, your blood will slowly be drained as well." Lucy's eyes widened after they told her the name of the ritual, her mother had told her about it once before. Lucy had to try to think of a way out of the chains she was bound too. She tried to grip the chains and pull herself up to try and detach the chains from the ceiling, but she was too weak and pain coursed through her arms.

"Now that you know the ritual and delayed me in my fun, it's time to see how loud I can get you to scream." Dai said, as the other two laughed. Dai grabbed a different knife that had jagged ridges to it. He sliced her legs from above her knee to her hip. Ryu took the whip and started whipping her lower back, and upper legs. Takeshi grabbed a sword and held it over the fire before turning it and pressing the blade against Lucy's side cutting and burning her at the same time. Lucy let out a blood curling scream and passed out from the pain.

 _With Natsu and the others._

 _(Time skip: 2 weeks later…)_

They had been searching all over Balsam Village and the surrounding area for the last two weeks, with no sign of Lucy. They had been in contact with gramps, and he told them to head back to Magnolia to rest and regroup. They argued at first, but soon realized they were all exhausted from the constant looking with barely any sleep. So with reluctance they head back to Magnolia.

The weary mages entered the guild a few hours later to report to gramps. After reporting, gramps decided he needed to let all his brats know what happened.

"Children I need you all to listen to me, I know some of you have been wondering why these guys were gone for two weeks. Lucy has been kidnapped and they were unable to find a trace of where she was taken." Shouts from everyone could be heard.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Laxus yelled. "Gramps wants to explain the plan we have thought of to get the whole guild to help search for her." Gramps nodded towards Laxus.

"We will continue taking missions, and while out you can search the area you are in, and ask the people in the villages if they happened to see her. Until she is found, no more solo missions, everyone has to have a partner. When she is found, contact me and we will send reinforcements." Everyone nodded.

The Raijinshuu sighed and sat at their table. All lost in thought about where the nakama who is considered the light of the guild could be. They wanted to get back out there to search, but knew they needed to give themselves a night of rest.

"Laxus, let's head back out tomorrow. We need to keep looking for her." Freed said, Laxus nodded and knew that he was real worried about Blondie. He was the only one of the Raijinshuu that knew of Freed's feelings towards her.

They all headed towards their homes to rest, and agreed to meet up in the morning to head out and look for Lucy.

Will they find Lucy before the ritual happens? Will Freed be able to tell Lucy how he feels about her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

 **Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed the story!**

Chapter 5

 _(Time skip: 1 month and 2 weeks, since Lucy's capture)_

Lucy wasn't sure what day it was anymore, or how long she had been hanging from the ceiling. All she knew was her body hurt, and no one was coming for her, she truly believed that her nakama didn't care for her. The dark mages had broken her spirit between all the beatings and harsh words. She was covered in scars and some new cuts.

They had backed off on the torture since the date of the ritual was approaching. Dai told Takeshi, to throw her back into the cell until it was time for the ritual. Takeshi threw her into the cell not bothering to chain her since she couldn't escape. Lucy laid there staring at nothing, her eyes dulled from the sparkle that should be there. There was still apart of Lucy that hoped someone would save her.

"Is everything read for the ritual?" Dai asked.

"Yes sir, we have everything set up."

"Good, now I think we will show Fairy Tail why they shouldn't have messed with us. Chain her back up, so we can show them their precious mage." Dai sneered. Takeshi went into the cell and dragged Lucy out by her hair, she screamed but had no energy to fight back. Once she was chained from the ceiling Dai grabbed the lacrima and called Fairy Tale. Makarov answered the lacrima.

With a puzzled look, he asked "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Who I am is of no importance, but I believe we have something important to you." Makarov went still and the whole guild stopped talking to look at the lacrima. Slowly the man's face moved away to show a battered Lucy. You could hear gasps throughout the guild, and growls from the dragon slayers.

"Why have you contacted us now to brag about having our nakama? Is she alive?" Makarov asked.

Dai laughed, "Oh yes she is alive, let me show you." He took a knife and sliced at her stomach causing Lucy to scream, and tears to fall down her face making lines through the dirt and blood. Some of the mages had to look away from the scene, not being able to see one of their nakama being hurt.

"I've contacted you now because in two weeks time, she will be sacrificed to grant us power to take out the magic counsel and all the guilds that will oppose us! We wanted to show Fairy Tail how weak they truly are for not being able to find and save their precious celestial mage." Dai said, and ended the call. The last thing everyone heard was Lucy's screams.

"Master, what will we do? We can't let them sacrifice Lucy!" Gray shouted, and everyone nodded and shouted in agreement.

"We are going to do what Fairy Tail does best, find our nakama and take those dark mages out once and for all!"

"Did anyone recognize the man that was talking?" Erza asked. Everyone lowered their heads in thought.

"Gramps, I may have an idea of who has Lucy. But not sure on the location." Gajeel said.

"Tell me Gajeel, who that man is."

"Back when I was in Phantom Lord, there was a dark mage who was constantly looking for a way to become stronger. He went all over Earthland looking for something that could give him this power. After awhile he had disappeared and some believed that he had been captured or maybe even killed. His name is Dai, and he must have finally found the way to get the power he has always wanted." Gajeel explained.

"Do you have any clue to where he could be hiding now?"

"There a couple places I remember hearing that he would hide out at. The places are a couple hours from each other. Acalypha Town is one, and Clover Town." Gajeel said crossing his arms.

"Hmmm, I believe the Raijinshuu are close to Acalypha Town, I will contact them to let them know what we found out. And tell them we are sending mages their way. Gajeel, I want you to take team Natsu, Elfman, Mirajane, and Gildarts and head to Clover Town. Make sure to have a lacrima on you. Let us know what you find out." They all nodded and ran out the guild to the train station.

Makarov sent a pulse of magic into the lacrima and waited for Laxus to answer. "Laxus, my boy where are you right now?" he asked.

"We are a few hours outside of Acalypha Town, why gramps?"

"Someone by the name of Dai has contacted us, and he has Lucy." Makarov stated grimly. Laxus's eyes widen and the other Raijinshuu could be heard yelling in the background. He went on to explain to them what Gajeel had said. Afterwards, they agreed to go back to their hotel, and wait for more mages so they could search. Once they got back to their hotel room, they decided to try and get some rest. An hour later, Freed was pacing back and forth trying to figure out why the mages where waiting two weeks to perform the ritual.

"Freed man, what has you all worked up?" Bickslow asked.

"I'm trying to think if there is anything significant happening in two weeks. They have had Lucy for almost two months, and they are just now getting ready for this ritual. I have looked through the books I have with me, and didn't find anything in – no, it can't be!" Freed said and pulled out a book that he already looked through.

"Freed what are you thinking it could be?" asked Laxus. Watching Freed look through his book until he came to a certain page. He read the page before looking up, his eyes becoming wide.

"They are performing the ritual Tortured Divinity's Ceremony of Power. It has to be performed during a lunar eclipse. It also requires a celestial mage. The more powerful the celestial mage, the stronger they will become from the ritual. They slowly drain her magic and blood." Freed went pale after reading what it said to his team. All sat there with wide eyes, and just hoped the help would arrive soon.

Another hour passed before a knock was heard on their hotel room door. Cobra, Midnight, Jellal, and Levy stood outside their door. Once everyone was in the room, they decided to come up with a plan for where to search.

"You guys were at the guild when the call came in about Cosplayer, how did she look?" Bickslow asked, and the other mages just looked down except Cobra.

"Not good, Bright Eyes was chained up and hanging from the ceiling, with nothing but her underwear on. There was dirt and blood all over her, and he made us watch as he sliced across her stomach. Then told us how we were failures for not being able to save her." Cobra said.

"We have a plan, lets get out there and start to search for her." Laxus said. Once out of the hotel, they headed in the direction of the forest, not having gone that way to search.

 _With Lucy_

"Well this cut just doesn't want to stop bleeding, and we can't having you bleeding out on us before the ritual." Dai said, and grab a knife, held it over the fire and got it hot before pressing it against her cut to cauterize the wound. Lucy barely got a scream out before she passed out from the pain. He laughed as we walked away from the blonde.

A few hours later Lucy started to gain consciousness, and realized she was back in her cell. As she laid there in her cell, there was only one thought going through her head, how she will never get to see Freed again. Even though they barely talked, she get the chance to know him better, and see if there was a connection between them. Her thoughts turned to how it wouldn't matter if ended up being saved, because no one would want her with all her scars and being weak. She laid there and waited for tears that didn't come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

 _With Gajeel and the others. (One week until the ritual)_

Exhausted and frustrated didn't begin to describe how the group was feeling, they haven't had any luck finding Lucy, or hearing clues about her whereabouts. They were all hoping that the Raijinshuu was having better success then they were.

Everyone had stopped to take a break while Gajeel scouted ahead. Gajeel was hoping to come across the scent of Lucy or Dai, but so far wasn't having any luck. He grunted and turned back around to head to the others. When he got back to the others he shook his head.

"How have we not been able to come across any scent or clues?" Natsu growled out. He was getting frustrated and feeling very guilty. All he could think about was how she would still be there if him and the Ice Prick hadn't started to argue. He was beating himself up, and made a promise to protect Lucy better when they got her back.

"I'm starting to think that he is around Acalypha Town. Master gave us our orders though, we are stay over here and continue searching, unless we get a message from the others." Gajeel stated.

"Then lets get back to searching, since you didn't find anything in the direction you went, lets go south." Gray stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed south to see if they could find any clue to where their nakama was.

 _With the Raijinshuu_

The Raijinshuu sat around the fire, talking and deciding which way the would travel the next day. They knew that time was running out, with only four days until the ritual would take place. Freed read through everything that was written about the ritual in the book he had. He knew they would need to be in a clearing to have the moonlight shine down, and see the lunar eclipse clearly.

"I may have an idea where he could be." Freed said.

Laxus looked up at Freed and raised his eyebrow. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to look at the rune mage.

"We know Lucy is from Acalypha, and that her family house is here. It is run down now, with lots of property, perfect place to hide out and perform a ritual without drawing attention." Everyone thought about what he said, and it made sense. All of them agreed to head to the Heartfilia konzern at first light.

The group reached the konzern, not realizing how big the place really was. Laxus was at the head of the group, listening for any thing that would mean they found Lucy. He was also using his sense of smell to try and find the vanilla and strawberry smell of Blondie. So far he hadn't picked up any sounds or smells. He knew they would cover more ground if they split into two groups, but didn't want to chance finding something and be short by four mages. It would take them at least two days to cover the whole property.

 _With Lucy_

The only relief she had was that she wasn't being tortured anymore. Every muscle in her body screamed if she even tried to move. Her kept thinking how she would be glad when it was all over, and she wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. Deep down she still wished to be able to see a certain mage one more time.

"L-Lo-Loke, I know you can hear me. Please as a friend, fin-find a way to let everyone know I love them, and that I don't blame Natsu or Gray. You have been an amazing spirit and friend, and I'm glad for the time that I've had you. Tell the others I love them, and I hope you all find great new masters who are stronger than I was." Lucy started to sobbing, wishing she could of found someone she trusted to take her keys.

 _In the Spirit World_

Loke stood there with tears running down his face at his Princess's words. He felt like a complete failure for not finding a way to get to her and save her. He talked to the Spirit King and even he couldn't force Loke's gate open, without it causing Loke great pain. He turned to look at her other spirits, all of them had tears running down their face. Even if he didn't know where they were keeping Lucy, he had to find a way to get a message to the guild.

"Sir, is there any possible way for me to open my gate to give the guild a message?" Loke asked the Spirit King.

"Hmmm, I will grant this because of how dear Lucy is to all spirits. I am sorry we can't do more old friend."

"Thank you sir. Do you happen to know where the Raijinshuu are, I'd like them to receive the message."

"They are at Lucy's childhood home."

With that he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

 _With the Raijinshuu_

They were heading towards the back of the property when a flash of golden light appeared in front of them revealing Loke. They were shocked to see the spirit, but tensed by the grim expression on his face.

"I come with a message from Lucy, and it's not one I want to deliver…" He sighed.

"What is the message Loke?" Freed asked.

"Lucy wants everyone to know she loves them, and not to mourn for her. Also let Natsu and Gray know that she doesn't blame them. I hate to say it but they have broken her, she believes no one is coming for her. We have kept watch from the spirit world, but there is some type of barrier that makes our keys useless. We can't even speak with Lucy telepathically." They all went ridged from what Loke told them.

"Loke we will find her, there is a chance that she is here. From what Gajeel had said, there are only two places he hid out at. They had searched every where in Clover Town and the surrounding area. That leaves here." Laxus said.

"I wish I could help with the search but my time is short here, the Spirit King opened my gate for me. But as soon as you find her use this to call me." He handed Laxus a lion pendant. Laxus nodded and put it in his pocket. Freed paled considerably at what Lucy had said.

"Before I go there is one more thing, Lucy might get upset with me, but I'm hoping this will make you guys more determined. Lucy still has a small sliver of hope of being rescued, and she hopes it's Freed."

"She wants me to rescue her? Why me?" Loke just gave a small smile before disappearing back to the spirit world. To say the least the group was stunned.

"Laxus we have to find Lucy!" Freed nearly shouted. Never in his life time would he thought that there could be a chance for him to get the girl of his dreams. He wanted to be the one that saved her, and help her heal from the ordeal.

Will they finally find her? Will Freed get to confess his feelings to Lucy?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 7

 _(Day before the ritual.)_

The Raijinshuu had only one more area of the kozern to search, and all of them hoped they would find her. They had contacted master to let them know they still hadn't found her but were still searching.

It was getting close to night fall when Laxus stopped them. He kept his eyes trained to the edge of the forest, thinking he saw some movement.

"Cobra, do you see movement just inside the forest?" Laxus whispered. Cobra narrowed his eye and looked towards the forest. He nodded to show that he did see movement in the forest. They made their way to the forest, once they reached the edge they made out the shapes of two people walking deeper into the forest. They slowly followed careful not to make any noise. The two dragon slayers could hear the conversation between the two people in front of them.

"They are talking about Blondie. Cobra, you continue to follow them, the rest of us will wait back at the edge of the forest. I need to call gramps and let him know we found the mages, and you are following them. I will also tell gramps to send some back up." Laxus said. Cobra nodded and headed after them, while the others turned and went back to the edge of the forest but stayed hidden.

"Gramps you need to send some back up. We believe that we found her, Cobra is following now to see if they're the ones that have her. How fast can you get help to the Heartfilia konzern?"

"I will have help there within a couple hours. Where on the konzern are you?" Makarov asked.

"Go behind the house and to the right is a forest, we are on the forest edge. I will be able to see who is coming and will exit the trees when they are close. Gramps, get the rune knights on stand by."

"Of course my boy. Make sure to rough them up a little first for messing with our nakama!" Laxus had a vicious grin on his face as he let the lacrima go dark.

Cobra came back about an hour later, "These are the assholes who have Bright Eyes. I didn't follow them into the cave, but I could smell her." Everyone let out a sigh of relief that they had finally found Lucy.

"Gramps is sending back up, they should be here within the next hour or two."

"I think the backup is here, I can hear their souls." Laxus walked out from where they were hidden as Cana, Wendy, Juvia, and Warren walked up to the group. They all sat around coming up with a plan. Once the plan was set the slowly and quietly followed Cobra to where Lucy was being held.

"Remember Wendy, stay back until one us of get Lucy out of where they have her locked up." Wendy nodded, and hid among rocks by the entrance of the cave. The others slowly made their way into the cave.

"Cobra, how many souls can you hear in there?"

"Fifteen. I can barely hear Bright Eye's soul."

"Freed can you seen any runes?" He shook his head. He slowly drew his sword, ready to fight these mages and get his Lucy back. Laxus covered his hands with lightning, getting ready to charge suddenly not worried for the plan after hearing the mages laughing about the torture Lucy went through.

"Let's go! Freed you get to Blondie as quickly as you can." Laxus said as he ran into the cave. Everyone ran in after him. Laxus took down the two closest to him making sure the power up his lightning attacks more than normal. Freed ran in writing a rune to protect himself from attacks, while writing runes for pain, fear, and anguish on the dark mages closest to the cell that held Lucy.

Once he was by the cell, he quickly unlocked it with his runes. He looked around to see how the others were doing before walking into the cell. He knelt beside Lucy, and had to hold back the bile that tried to rise up at seeing her so battered.

Laxus went after the one that he thought to be Dai, as he tried to escape.

"Lightning dragon's roar!" Laxus shouted, sending the powerful attack at Dai. It hit Dai, he screamed as the lightning coursed through his body. He collapsed with smoke rising off him. Laxus walked up to him and kicked him hard a couple times, and grinned when he heard the rib bones breaking. He looked around and seen that the others had subdued all the other dark mages and they were in the process of tying them up.

Freed walked out of the cell carrying Lucy and calling for Wendy. Wendy ran in, and gasped when she seen Lucy. Tears started falling down her face. She quickly knelt by Lucy to start healing her.

"How is she Wendy?" Laxus asked.

"She has several fractured ribs, I can heal part way. Her shoulder is dislocated, Laxus I need your help to pop it in, hold her up for me. Freed hold her legs." Wendy quickly popped the shoulder back into place. Wendy healed all the cuts she could.

"Where are her keys?" Wendy asked.

"I have them here." Freed held up her keys.

"Cobra can you make sure they stay knocked out for a while with some poison?" Laxus asked with a grin. Cobra grinned viciously and went over to the dark mages. He made sure there would be lingering affects from the poison that would be very painful.

Freed took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lucy. Then picked her up and said "Lets contact the rune knights to come get these guys."

Laxus got out the lacrima and called the rune knights. They then decided that Evergreen and Bickslow would wait for them, then meet the rest of the Raijinshuu at the hotel. The others were going to head back to the guild.

"Laxus call gramps and let him know. Then we can get a hold of Gajeel as well." Freed said. Laxus nodded and called gramps. Makarov had tears running down his face when he heard that they were successful in rescuing Lucy. He said that he would let the guild know the good news.

"Lightning Rod, did you guys find something?" Gajeel asked when he answered the lacrima.

"Yeah, we have Blondie, we are heading back to our hotel here for the night. Gramps says for you guys to head back to the guild."

"Okay we will head back."

After two hours of walking they made it to the hotel room. Freed laid her on the bed.

"She needs to get cleaned up."

"We will wait until Ever gets back, then her and Wendy can do it." A golden light flashed in the room, and a maid spirit stood there.

"I can clean my Princess up. We have all been watching from the spirit world, and thank you for saving her. She means a lot to us." Virgo picked Lucy up and carried her to the bathroom. Wendy followed to see if she would be of any help.

"We should stay here until Blondie regains consciousness. Don't need to add too much stress to her right now, especially when we don't know her mental state right now." Freed nodded his head in agreement. Virgo carried Lucy out of the bathroom and laid her back on the bed. She bowed before disappearing to the spirit world. Freed sat in a chair by her side, and Wendy crawled into the bed with her.

Evergreen and Bickslow entered the hotel to find Freed sitting in a chair by a now clean Lucy, Wendy sleeping on the bed by her, and Laxus sitting on the couch listening to his sound pods. Freed looked up when they walked in.

"Did the rune knights take in the dark mages?" They both nodded, as they looked towards Lucy.

"Has she woken up yet?" Evergreen asked. Freed shook his head and went back to reading his book. Laxus explained them that they would be staying until Lucy woke up. Bickslow sat on the couch across from Laxus, and Evergreen went to take a shower.

Everyone decided to try and get some rest, with not being sure when she would wake up. Freed decided to sleep in the chair so he would be close to Lucy. Evergreen took the other bed, while Bicks and Laxus took the couches.

Around two in the morning they were jolted awake by screaming. Lucy lay thrashing wildly around from the dream she was stuck in. Freed jumped up and gently grabbed Lucy's shoulders and lightly shook her.

"Lucy. Lucy! Wake up! It's a dream, you are okay. Wake up Lucy. You are safe now." Freed said. After a few minutes Lucy stopped thrashing but continued to whimper. She refused to open her eyes, believing she was still dreaming.

"Lucy open your eyes please! I promise you are safe now, it's me Freed. Wendy, Bicks, Ever and Laxus are here too." Lucy's eyebrows furrowed together. Then she slowly started to open her eyes.

Thank you to everyone that has R&R, followed or favorited!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fair Tail or it's characters.**

Chapter 8

Lucy opened her eyes, and launched herself away from the person touching her, curling in a ball and pressing against the headboard. Quiet sobs could be heard from her. Freed slowly sat on the bed to try and get her attention. He lifted his had slowly towards her.

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered, her mind still in caught in her nightmare.

"Lucy we won't hurt you. I promise you are safe here with us." Lucy's brows furrowed together, the voice that spoke sounded familiar. Her whimpers slowly stopped, but she still stayed pressed against the headboard.

"Lucy look at me please. Wendy is right here next to me too. We are sorry it took us so long to find you." Lucy started to uncurl herself, but still refused to look up, not wanting this to be a dream.

"Lucy-nii-chan?" Wendy whispered. Lucy blinked and slowly raised her face. The first person she seen was Wendy, and out of the corner of her eye she could see green. She slowly turned her head to see Freed sitting there. Behind him stood Laxus, Bix, and Ever. Her eyes widened and tears of relief started to pour down her cheeks.

"You-you're really here? You guys came for me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Of course we came for you cosplayer!" Bix said. His totems echoing cosplayer.

"Where are my keys!?" Lucy asked. Freed slowly lifted them up to her. She tentatively reached out and took them. Clutching them to her chest. She brushed her fingers over them, and felt them warm up, letting her know that they were there for her. She slowly looked at each person in the room and sobbed thank you to them.

"How are you feeling? Wendy healed your wounds, are there anymore that need healed?" She shook her head no. Then slowly looked at her arms and seen the long scars there, more tears falling from her eyes. _He must think I'm ugly now and just taking pity on me._

"Blondie, did they rape you?" She shook her head. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Lucy sat there with her head down, she could hear everyone else talking in the background but couldn't make out what they were talking about.

"Lucy, are you hungry?" Freed asked her. She nodded, but continued to keep her head down. She vaguely heard a couple people leave the room.

"Could I take a shower, please?" She could tell that someone had cleaned her, but she really wanted to wash her hair.

"Of course Lucy, you don't need to ask. Do you need help getting to the bathroom?" Freed asked.

"I'll be okay." She told him. She slowly stood up and as she went to take a step she collapsed. Freed was instantly by her side, and she shied away from him. A flash of hurt crossed his eyes before she could see it. "I'm sorry Freed. Would you please help me to the bathroom?" Freed nodded and lightly grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. Once they got to the bathroom he had her sit on the toilet, and his face turned red.

"Thank you Freed. I can call out Virgo from here to help me wash." Lucy told him, he nodded leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Lucy brushed her hand over Virgo's key.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo bowed.

"No Virgo, but would you help me with a shower please? I'd really like to wash my hair."

"Of course Princess."

By the time Lucy came out of the bathroom with the help of Virgo, the others had returned with some food. She sat with a small plate of food, not wanting to eat too much at once and upset her stomach. She listened to the others talk as they ate.

"Lucy what would you like to do?" Freed asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you ready to see everyone at the guild, or just go back to your apartment for a couple days to rest?"

"I'm not ready to go to the guild yet, but I also don't want to go to my apartment. I'm not ready to see Natsu or Gray, and I know they will show up at my apartment. But I won't keep all of you from the guild, you all look exhausted."

"Come and stay with me Lucy. I have two spare bedrooms, and only the Raijinshuu and master know where I live."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden to you Freed." He shook his head with a small smile.

"You wouldn't be a burden, Lucy. This way you could have privacy and time away." Lucy gave a small smile and nodded. Everyone decided that they should get some sleep and would head back in the morning.

 _The next day_

As everyone got off the train, Freed had Lucy follow him to his house. He lived on the edge of town in a two story house. Was a beautiful brick house.

"Freed your house is beautiful. Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you?"

Freed chuckled, "I'm sure Lucy, or I wouldn't have offered." She nodded and followed him into the house. He gave her a tour and showed her which room she would have while staying there. He told her his was right across from hers if she needed him for anything.

"If you like I can get Evergreen to go to your apartment and get you some of your things."

Lucy shook her head, "It's okay I will have Virgo grab what I need. Thank you though." She gave him a small smile.

Lucy brushed her hand over Virgo's key. When the spirit appeared she told the maid what to grab from her apartment. Once she was gone, another light appeared and Loke stood there. He pulled Lucy into a soft hug, that had her tensing at the contact.

"I'm sorry I failed you Princess. I hated that I wasn't able to get to you." Lucy choked on a sob and shook her head. Leave it to her pesky lion to blame himself.

"Loke it is not your fault. The ones at fault are now in custody. Although I will be talking to master and leaving team Natsu." Loke nodded his head in agreement. He didn't blame her for not wanting to go on missions with them anymore.

"Lucy I'm going back to the spirit world, call me if you need anything. Me, and all your spirits will always be here for you." Lucy smiled as he disappeared.

Freed knocked on the door, "Lucy are you hungry? I could make us some lunch." Lucy opened the door and nodded. They both walked to the kitchen, neither saying anything due to what each was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 9

After Lucy and Freed finished lunch, Lucy went to lay down, and Freed grabbed a book to read. Once Lucy was in her room, she decided she wanted to see how bad her scars were. She slowly took off her clothes except her underwear. Her eyes widened in shock and she traced the biggest scar on her stomach that went from hip to hip. She slowly turned to see small scars littered her back. She choked back a sob. _I'll never be able to wear the clothes I normally do. Looks like I'll be by a whole new wardrobe._

Freed walked up stairs to go check on Lucy. He could hear quiet sobs through the door, he softly knocked on the door calling her name.

"Just a minute please." Lucy said. She called out Virgo for a long sleeve shirt and some yoga pants. Once she was dressed she opened the door.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Freed asked concerned. Lucy shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"No, I'm not okay, but I will be. Just thinking about somethings."

"If you want to talk I will listen, no matter what it is about."

Lucy went and sat on the bed, Freed stood in the door way waiting for Lucy to let him know if she wanted to talk.

"Come sit with me, please." Freed went and sat on the bed facing Lucy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That I need to talk to master in the next day or two. I want to leave team Natsu. After what happened, I can't trust them while on missions. I still love them all, and they are my friends. I just can't go on missions with them I would be too nervous.

Also thinking that I'm going to need to go shopping for a new wardrobe. I won't be able to wear what I normally wear. Not with these scars.

Also wondering why you let me stay at your house. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you are allowing me to stay here. But I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Lucy, you are not a burden. I am happy to be able to help you in any way I can. If you feel up to it, tomorrow we can go to the guild. I could call Laxus to walk with us or meet us outside the guild, if you don't want anyone around you for the time being. Why would you want to change your style? Don't let what those mages do to you change who you are. Everyone has scars Lucy, don't let them define you."

"Thank you Freed. Yes, I would like it if Laxus would meet us outside the guild. I don't want Natsu and Gray around me right now." Lucy smiled at Freed.

"Lucy, there is something I would like to tell you…"

 _At the guild_

"Why didn't Luce come to the guild or go to her apartment?" Natsu whined. He wanted to see her and let her know how sorry he was.

"Natsu, we must let Lucy rest and get better. I am sure she will come to the guild in a couple days." Erza said.

"I understand not wanting to come to the guild and take time to get well. But why would she stay somewhere other than her apartment? I thought she would want to see us!" Natsu yelled.

Gray just kept his head down, feeling guilty and wondering if she wasn't coming to the guild because of them.

"Laxus! Where is Lucy, why are you hiding her from us?" Natsu yelled at him.

"I am not hiding her Natsu, she made the decision to stay away from her apartment and the guild for a few days to rest." Laxus growled. He wasn't going to tell them that she didn't want to see them just yet.

"That's not how Lucy is! She would want her team with her, and to come see her family!"

Laxus was starting to lose his patience with Natsu. He sent on some of his lightning and shocked Natsu until he fell unconscious.

He sneered, "I am only go to say this once, Lucy said she wanted a couple days to come to terms with what happened, and to heal a little more. She has gone through something horrible, and needs some time. Titania, tell Natsu what I said when he wakes up." Laxus went to his office to work on paperwork. He decided to call Freed before getting started to see how Lucy was doing.

"Hello Laxus, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was calling to check on Blondie. Is she doing okay? Also team Natsu isn't happy about her not coming to see them or being at her apartment. I didn't tell them why though, as it's not my place."

"She is okay, she is sleeping right now. I agree, Lucy needs to be the one to tell them that she needs space. But I'm afraid they won't like what else she wants to tell them. Also she has mentioned wanting to come to the guild tomorrow or the next day, and wants me to ask if you would meet us outside the guild when she does come. She said she knows you would be able to keep people away from her."

"Yeah I can do that. Just call me when she is ready to come and I will meet you guys outside. Freed call if you need anything."

"Of course Laxus." As soon as the lacrima went dark, he heard Lucy screaming. He bolted across the hall to her room.

"Lucy! Wake up, it's a dream." Freed gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. Lucy kept thrashing around. Freed shook her a little harder, calling her name again. She started to calm down after a few minutes until she was whimpering quietly.

"Lucy open your eyes for me. You are safe with me."

"F-Fre-Freed?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes, I'm here. You're okay now." Lucy shot up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hide her face in his chest, letting out small sobs. Freed wrapped his arms around her slowly, running a hand through her hair to help calm her down. They sat that way for a while, until she was calmed down.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm weak for not being able to deal with this better." Freed could only stare at her in shock.

"Lucy, you are not weak! It is not your fault that you were kidnapped. Don't place that blame on yourself. You also have no reason to be sorry. You went through something horrific, it will take some time to move past it."

"Freed, I would like to say something about what you told me earlier. But first I want to apologize that I couldn't answer right away."

"Lucy no need to apologize. I told you to answer when _you_ were ready too." She smiled and nodded at him. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

* * *

What will happen when Lucy goes to the guild? What did Freed say to Lucy? What will be her answer?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do no own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 10

Lucy stared at Freed for a few minutes, trying to decide how to word what she was going to tell him. Thinking about what he had said and the emotions she seen in his eyes. _Lucy there is something I would like to tell you. I am in love with you._ She gasped when he had told her that, because she felt the same way. _You don't have to answer right now, I just needed to let you know. I was scared when I heard you got kidnapped, and the thought of almost losing you. I just needed to tell you._ She smile with how thoughtful and sweet he was to her.

"Freed, I love you too. I have for awhile now. I just never thought you would feel the same, because I'm nothing special, and now that I have all these scars.." Lucy trailed off. Freed smiled when she told him that she was in love with him. The smile faltered when she said she wasn't special, she is more special than she knows.

"Lucy you are special! You are kind, caring, very intelligent, and sweet. You bring a smile to all those around you. You always see the good in everything and everyone. It's what drew me to you. When you feel up for it I would love to take you on a date. Also I have a question for you."

"I would like to go on a date with you! What's your question?" Lucy asked.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Lucy answered with a small blush. Freed smirked when he saw the blush.

"What would you like to do for dinner? We could eat here, the guild, or go this little dinner around the block from here."

"Could…Could we eat here tonight? I'm not ready to go to the guild, maybe tomorrow. I would like a quiet evening with just the two of us. Give us time to talk, and learn a little more about each other." Lucy said with a smile. Freed smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up some, and I'll go get started on dinner." Lucy nodded and kissed Freed on the cheek before walking into the bathroom. Freed blushed when Lucy kissed his cheek. He smiled as he walked to the kitchen to find something to make for dinner.

"Something smells good," Lucy said walking into the kitchen. Freed smiled at her, as he finished putting the food on the plates. He made his beef curry, one of his favorite dishes.

"I hope you like curry. It was something quick, and actually a favorite of mine." He said.

"I do like curry, it's been awhile since I've had it though." She said. They both sat down and started to eat. "Mmmmmm. Freed, this is the best curry I've ever had! I will definitely ask you for this again." She took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it. I will gladly make it anytime you like." He smiled, and they both continued to eat in a comfortable silence. Lucy did the dishes once they had finished eating. They decided to go watch some lacrimavision, and talk.

"Lucy, may I ask you something?" When she nodded he continued. "Why did you leave your old life to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy sighed, "I wasn't happy there. After my mother passed away it got lonely. My father kept me locked up in the konzern, and even tried to take away the couple keys I had gotten from her. I tried to run away once, but he caught me, beat me and locked me in my room for a whole week. None of the servants were allowed to come into my room for that week. I went without food, and had to do what I could to bandage the wounds I received. The final breaking point for me, is when he tried to force me into a marriage just to save his company. So I waited until he had fallen asleep, then left. I don't regret leaving that life behind, it was too lonely. Yes I struggle to make my rent, but I now have a true family with Fairy Tail."

"I'm sorry you went through all that Lucy. I grew up in much the same way you did. I thankfully was the second son, and wouldn't be forced into a marriage or to take over the business. I was tired of the life style and wanted a change. I left and found Fairy Tail, and glad that I joined. Especially since I got to meet you."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about different missions they have gone on. Freed knew that team Natsu was destructive, but never realized how bad until Lucy told him how she has to shop every month to replace clothes that got ruined.

"Tomorrow would you come with me to my apartment? There is a couple things I would like to grab."

"I would be glad to go with you tomorrow." Freed smiled.

"Would you mind if we stopped at the clothing store by my house? I would like to get a couple new outfits." Freed nodded, and hoped she wouldn't completely change her style.

"We should probably get some sleep, it's getting late and I know you have had a long day. Would you like to stop somewhere for breakfast tomorrow? I know a nice little café on the way to your apartment."

"That sounds good. Good night Freed." She kissed his cheek before walking into her bedroom.

"Good night Lucy. If you need anything I'm right across the hall."

 **-Next morning, at the guild-**

"When is Luce coming back?" Natsu whined.

"We need to give her time to rest and heal from the ordeal she has gone through. When she is ready she will come here." Erza said. She too was worried about Lucy, she thought of her as her sister. She blamed herself for Lucy's kidnapping because she wasn't there to keep the two boys in line.

Gray sat at the table quietly, thinking about Lucy. He hoped she wouldn't want to leave the team because of what happened. He also decided that he would keep his fights with Natsu at the guild. Gray looked around the guild, and when his eyes passed over the Raijinshu's table, he noticed Freed wasn't there. His brows furrowed, and was trying to think of why he wouldn't be there. _No way he would be with Lucy. He barely knows her, and is a private person. He wouldn't open up his home to her, would he?_ He shook his head of those thoughts, and just hoped Lucy would come to the guild today.

"How is Cosplayer doing Laxus? Have you talked to Freed this morning?" Bix asked.

"Yeah, I talked to Freed this morning. He said Blondie is doing okay, he ended having to wake her from a nightmare, then stayed in the room until she fell back asleep. He said she wants to leave team Natsu. They are suppose to come to the guild tomorrow. They are going to her apartment today to grab a couple things she wants while staying with him."

"What is she going to go solo?" Ever asked. _Maybe she would join our team! Then I would have a girl to talk with! I'll ask Laxus and see what he thinks._

"Not sure, Freed brought up having her join our team. Which I would be okay with if gramps approves too. Blondie is stronger than she gives herself credit for." Laxus said. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

 **-With Freed and Lucy-**

They just finished breakfast, and were walking to the clothing store Lucy likes to shop at. Deciding it would be better to shop before grabbing what she wanted from her apartment. Lucy knew one outfit she wanted, it was a pair of black jeans with holes in them, and a dark green corset top, with a sweetheart neckline and zipped in the front. She decided that she wouldn't let her scars stop her from wearing what she loved. The second outfit she picked out was a white lace skirt that stopped three inches above her knees, and an off the shoulder light blue shirt, with sequins down the front of the shirt.

"Do you mind if I try these on quick?"

"Of course not, I'll sit here while you try them on."

Lucy smiled and she walked into the fitting room. She decide to try on the outfit with the skirt first. Once she put it on, she walked out to use the big mirrors, and she wanted Freed's opinion.

"Lucy, you look stunning in this outfit!" Freed said with a smile. Lucy smiled and blushed. She walked back into the fitting room. As she was changing she wondered what Freed would think of this outfit. Once she had it on, she stepped out of the dressing room and Freed's jaw hit the floor. The jeans hugged Lucy's legs and backside. The corset hugged her curves, and pushed her chest up.

"What do you think of this one? I like the pants, but I'm not to sure about the top." Lucy said.

"You look amazing Lucy. You should wear corsets more often." Lucy blushed and smiled at Freed. She went back into the fitting room to put her clothes back on. Then went to pay for her two new outfits.

They left the shop, and started to walk towards her apartment. Lucy slowly reached out to grab Freed's hand. She interlaced their fingers and smiled when he lightly squeezed her hand. The closer they got to her place, she got nervous thinking that there was a possibility that her team could be there. Freed seemed to notice that she was nervous.

"It will be okay, if you want I can go in first to make sure they aren't in there waiting for you."

"Okay, I really don't want to see them today, I want at least one more day." Freed nodded. They arrived at the apartment, and Freed went in first. After a couple minutes he told Lucy that no one was in her place. She packed some clothes, grab the novel she was writing, and a couple books she had borrowed from Levi. She called out Virgo and asked her to take her things to Freed's.

"Freed, I was wondering if maybe, you would like to go on a small date today? Was thinking maybe we could do dinner this evening and a movie?"

"I would love too, Lucy." Freed smiled. They went back to Freed's to get ready for their date.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 11

Lucy decided to wear her new skirt and off the shoulder shirt she had bought earlier that day. She paired it with white sandals that laced up to below her knees. She called out Cancer, to lightly curl her hair and left it down. Once she was finished she decided to go down stairs and see if Freed was ready.

Freed was sitting in the living room waiting for Lucy. He was ecstatic about going out to dinner with her. He would help her in anyway he could to get through the ordeal she has gone through. _I would do anything for her._ He was brought out of his thoughts by Lucy walking down the stairs. His eyes widened with how beautiful she looked.

"Lucy you look beautiful!" Freed got off the couch and walked over to her. "You ready to go to dinner?"

"Thank you Freed, you look handsome as always. Yes, where are we going?"

"There is this little Italian place down the road from here that I wanted to take you too. Do you like Italian?" Lucy nodded and they walked out of Freed's house. Lucy slowly reached for his hand as they walked. He smiled at her and laced their fingers together.

"Freed, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Could you put ruins around my apartment and have it so only you, Ever, Bix, Laxus and master can enter without permission?"

"Of course, we will do that tomorrow if you like?" Lucy nodded, and they continued to walk to the restaurant in comfortable silence. Once they were seated they started to look through the menu.

"Please order anything you want, and if you want we can order dessert to take home. This my treat."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at him. _He seems so relaxed compared to how he is in the guild._ "What's good from here?"

"I enjoy the lasagna, Alfredo pasta with chicken and mushrooms, or the steak."

"I want to try the Alfredo pasta, that sounds good. I am ready to order when you are." She said. Freed waved down their waiter. Freed ordered the lasagna and a soup. Lucy ordered the Alfredo pasta and a salad. They both got ice tea to drink. They talked while they waited for the food.

"Lucy, would you like to become my partner and join the Thunder Legion? I wanted to ask you before speaking to Laxus about it."

"You would really want me for a partner and to join Thunder Legion? I'm not as strong as you all are."

"Lucy you are strong. I was also thinking that if you would like, we could all help train you in hand to hand combat. Bickslow would be able to teach you some acrobatic things that could help you get away if needed."

Lucy smiled, "I would love to be your partner and join Thunder Legion, but only if the others agree as well. I like the idea of training. Lets talk to them about it tomorrow?" Freed nodded.

As they were eating, they continued to talk about anything and everything they could think of. Freed told Lucy how his magic was learned, much like hers was. The more they talked Lucy found out that he was really sweet, caring, and had a sense of humor. Lucy told him about all the keys she had, and how Aquarius was her first spirit, and got it from her mother.

Once they finished their dinner, they ordered dessert to take back with them. They decided to watch a movie at Freed's house.

"Let's get our pajamas on and then we can set up our desserts, and watch a movie. Does that sound good to you Freed?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Lets go change and get comfortable for the night." They both walked upstairs and went into their rooms. Lucy put on a pair of dark green sleep shorts that stopped just below mid-thigh, changed her bra for a sports bra, and a dark green tank top. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put on a pair of fuzzy socks. She looked in the mirror and hated seeing the scars on her leg, but she wanted to get through what happened and accept her scars. She headed down stairs to the living room. Freed was already there, had desserts set up and a glass of milk for each of them.

He turned to when he heard her come in the room, he could only stare at her. _She is so breath taking. Freed you are a lucky guy, to have someone as sweet and gorgeous as her._ Lucy blushed when he kept staring at her.

"Should I change? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Lucy whispered.

Freed shook his head, "You don't need to change, I was just thinking how beautiful you look like that. Come sit with me, I have everything ready, just tell me what movie you would like to watch."

"Would you watch the new Beauty and the Beast movie with me?" She asked shyly.

"Of course. It's the live version right?" Freed said with a smile. Lucy smiled back, and she noticed that he looked good in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Once the movie they grabbed their desserts and started eating.

"Yep! This is yummy! And thank you for today. I really enjoyed myself."

"I enjoyed myself as well." They continued to watch the movie, and Lucy started to sing along to a song;

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

"Lucy, your voice is amazing." Freed was very surprised with her voice, and would have to get her to sing again sometime. Lucy blushed at the complement. She looked to see that he was looking at her with admiration in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile. She didn't realize as they kiss on his lips. Freed was surprised by the kiss, but quickly leaned over to kiss her again, lingering for a few extra seconds.

"Thank you for watching the movie with me. I've seen it before but have been wanting to watch it again."

"I was actually surprised with how good it was." Lucy and Freed cleaned up the dishes from their dessert, and then decided they should get some sleep with how late it was. They told each other good night and both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 12

" _Lucy, you are so weak. If you were stronger you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped." Natsu said._

" _Yeah, you have no one to blame but yourself. We are tired of having to constantly save you." Gray said._

" _You aren't cut out to be on the team, we are tired of being nice to you and holding your hand." Natsu sneered._

" _It's funny how she thinks someone as smart and strong as Freed, could actually like her, let alone love her." Gray laughed. Both of the sneered at Lucy as she fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face._

" _Boys, you've wasted enough of your time and breath on her. Let us go, we have someone better for the team now. It's time to take a mission, and forget her." Erza said._

 _Why, why would they say these things. They are my friends. I know Freed can't love me, but he likes me right? He wouldn't be trying to string me along. He isn't that type of person._

" _Can you believe she actually believes I like her?" She heard Freed laugh as he was talking to the rest of the Thunder Legion._

" _No one can like someone as weak as her. She makes the guild look bad." Laxus said. Lucy couldn't believe what they were saying._

" _I know. If only we didn't save her. She wouldn't be missed by anyone. I regret letting her stay with me. All she does is cry about what happened to her." Freed said._

 _Lucy curled in on herself, putting her hands over her ears to try and block out what everyone was saying._

Lucy jolted awake, sitting up as tears started to stream down her face. She got up to lock the door, and then took the chair and put it under the handle so no one could get in. She went back to the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She started rocking back and forth, thinking she was stupid to believe that Freed could like her let alone love her. _I'll leave tomorrow, so I'm not a burden to him anymore. I'll go lock myself in my apartment. I'll be better off by myself anyway._

She decided to pack her things, and then take a bath. She definitely wouldn't be going back to sleep. After her bath she could hear Freed's door open. She silently hoped he wouldn't knock on her door. She went quiet hoping he would think she was still asleep and would leave her be.

He knocked on her door, "Lucy, you awake?" She didn't say anything. She heard him try to open the door.

"Why would she like the door? She didn't the other night." She could hear Freed say quietly. Tears slowly started to stream down her cheeks again. She tried her hardest to keep quiet so he couldn't hear her.

"Lucy, if you're awake please unlock the door. I would like to talk to you." He waited a couple minutes to see if she would answer. "I will be downstairs, starting breakfast, please join me when you are ready." She heard him walk away. She decided to wait a couple minutes before unlocking the door, thinking she could leave the house while he was busy cooking. She wrote a small note and left it on the bed, along with some jewels to pay him back for the dinner, and staying at his place.

When she heard him in the kitchen, she quietly unlocked the door, and grabbed her bag. She slowly walked down the stairs, and peeked around the corner to see if Freed was watching for her. When she seen the fridge door open, she quickly walked past and got to the door. She quietly unlocked and opened the door and left his house. Once outside she ran as quickly as she could to get back to her place.

Freed thought he heard the front door open and close, but when he checked no one was there. He decided to go check on Lucy and see if she was ready for breakfast. When he got upstairs he was surprised to see her bedroom door open. He walked in thinking she was in the bathroom, but the door was open and light off. He looked around and noticed the note and jewels on his bed. His eyes widened as he read the note. _She can't truly believe this, could she?_

Dear Freed,

Thank you for letting me stay at your house the last two nights. I am sorry that I was a burden by being there. I know you were trying to make me feel better by saying that you loved me. I know now that you meant you loved me as nakama, even though you were probably just saying that to be nice to me. I know that I am weak, and a burden to most because I seem to get kidnapped a lot.

I decided to leave as to not be a bother to you. I am going to quit the guild. I am nothing but an embarrassment to the guild. Sorry I know you don't want to hear, well read about me complaining. Thank you again for the kindness of the last couple days.

Sincerely,

Lucy

Freed read the note a second time, and couldn't believe Lucy thought this. He did love her, and was happy having her there because they were learning more about each other. He loved her smile, and how she brought light to everyone and everything. Always saw the good in everything. He wanted to help her move past all that happened, the whole guild did. She was the first to forgive him and the Thunder Legion after Fantasia.

Freed rushed to his room and grabbed his lacrima, to call Laxus.

"Freed what's wrong? Is Blondie okay?"

"I don't think she is okay Laxus."

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't here. When I woke up the bedroom door was locked, and I tried to get her to come out to talk and eat, she never answered. Then I heard the door, thinking you or one of the others were stopping by, but no one was at the door. So, I went upstairs to check on her again and found that she left. She left a note and money."

"What do you mean she left? She shouldn't be on her own!"

"I know," Freed sighed. He read the note to Laxus.

"Damnit! I'm going to contact gramps. Maybe she went back to her apartment. Go there and check, I will meet you there with Ever and Bix." Freed nodded and ended the call. He quickly got dressed, then locked up his house and headed towards Lucy's apartment. _Lucy please be at your apartment and please be okay._

 **-With Lucy-**

She finally made it to her apartment, quickly locking the door and windows. She made sure her blinds were closed as well. She then curled up in her bed. _I'll take a nap, and then go to the guild and talk to master to let him know I am quitting._ As soon as she laid down she heard knocking on her door, she didn't move to answer or ask who was there.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you in there? It's Freed." Lucy curled farther on her bed, silently hoping he would go away. Every couple minutes he would knock again. She then heard other voices join Freed's. _No, please go away! I'm just a burden. Please stop pretending to care about me._ A flash of golden light revealed Loke.

"Princess, you need to let them in. They are just trying to help you. You are _not_ a burden. Princess, please allow them to help you." Loke kneeled in front of Lucy. Lucy just stared at him with dull eyes. He sighed and started to walk to the door. _Sorry Princess, I will not let you go through this alone._ He unlocked and open the door for the Thunder Legion.

"Where is she Loke?" Freed asked.

"In her bedroom. I'm glad you guys are here. She shouldn't be alone right now. I'm going back, if you need anything call me and I will help." He said before going back to the spirit world.

Everyone walked into Lucy's bedroom to see her sitting on her bed, looking forward, with dull eyes. Bix and Laxus stood by the door while Freed and Ever walked to the bed careful not to scare her.

"Lucy, can you look at me please?" She slowly moved her head to look at Freed. "Why did you leave?"

"I—I left you a n-note. I didn't want to continue being a burden for you."

"You are not a burden, to me or anyone. We enjoy your company."

"Lucy, Freed is right you aren't a burden. Also I spoke with Gramps, he won't let you quit the guild. Before you try to argue, he said you cannot quit because everyone loves you and we all want you around. We are all here for you and always will be. That is what nakama do for each other." Laxus said. Lucy started crying.

"I'm sorry to make everyone worry."

"Why did you write that note and leave?" Freed asked.

"I had a nightmare, where team Natsu told me I was weak and a burden, and kicked me off the team. In the dream you guys were also saying how I was weak and you wish you hadn't saved me. That I was an embarrassment to the guild."

"Blondie, none of that is true. It was just a dream. You were the first to forgive us after Fantasia, and we are grateful to you because of that. We all want to get to know you better."

"Freed, would it be okay if I came back and stayed with you? I'm still not ready to see my team. I also want a few more days before going to the guild. I can at least call master and speak with him.

I-I also don't want us to move to fast Freed. I know you said you love me, and I said it back, but I don't want you saying it just because of what happened. I don't want the worry and fear to be what made you say it to me. I can say I do like you, but lets get to know each other more before saying it again. I want to be better and not be so broken."

"I understand Lucy, please forgive me. I will help you in anyway I can. Then once you're better, I want to take you out on a date."

Lucy gave a small smile. She knew she had a bit to go before she would be more like herself. Now she knows it's okay to go slow, she doesn't have to jump into being out and surrounded by people when she really wasn't ready to be. _I just need to take it one step at a time and one day at a time._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 13

 **-One week later-**

Lucy didn't go to the guild a lot, she still got real nervous being around too many people. She is slowly getting more comfortable around the Thunder Legion, but still has days that she shies away and stays in her room. Freed has kept his word, and has been there for her. He brings her meals when she doesn't want to come out, and will sit in the room with her if she asks. She is no longer apart of team Natsu, which they weren't happy when they got the news. They had only seen her once since she was rescued.

Currently she is sitting in her room trying to decide what she was going to do about getting money for her rent. She can't take missions right now, and she won't ask anyone for a loan to pay it for her. She was brought out of her thoughts from Freed knocking on the door.

"Lucy, lunch is ready. The others are here as well. Do you want to eat here or come join us?"

"I would like to join you." Lucy said and she got up and followed Freed to the dining room. Lucy gave a small smile and wave to everyone. Everyone greeted her, then they started to eat. Lucy was quiet, which they were use to, but she was acting more distant than normal.

"Blondie, you okay? You seem lost in thought."

"I am trying to figure out how to get money for my rent. I don't want to lose my apartment."

"Lucy, I would be more than happy to help you."

"I can't accept money from you Freed, you are already letting me stay here." Suddenly Loke appeared.

"Princess, I want to go on a mission for you. I am still a member of Fairy Tail, and I have no use for the money. Any reward I would get would go to you."

"Lo-Loke, I couldn't ask that of you. I wouldn't be there to fight by your side."

Loke smiled and shook his head, "Princess I _want_ to do this for you. As a friend let me help you this way." Lucy started to cry, getting up from the table and hugging Loke.

"Thank you so much. You are the best spirit a celestial mage could ask for." Loke just chuckled at her.

"Princess, you saved my life, this is the least that I could do for you." Loke left to go get a mission that would give Lucy enough money for at least two months rent, and then some extra.

"Lucy, how did you save Loke?" Evergreen asked. Lucy told them how she had saved Loke and the spirit king gave her his key. Everyone's jaws dropped after they heard what had happened.

"You opened the gates to all your spirits? That takes a lot of magic doesn't it?"

"Yeah, normally I can do three and be fine. I meditate to make my magic containers grow. I have a question for you guys."

"What is your question Lucy?"

"Would you all train me? I want to become stronger physically, so this won't happen again. Also by training and becoming stronger, my spirits will get stronger as well."

They were shocked that she asked them to train her, but also it made them happy that she would ask them.

"Sure Blondie, we can train you. When would you like to start?"

"I'd like to wait a few more weeks please. I want to get myself comfortable to be at the guild. Even if I'm not ready to talk with Natsu and Gray, I want to start trying to go more and be around the others."

"That's cool Cosplayer. You could always sit at our table, we can help make sure people don't crowd you." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Blo-Lucy I have a question for you. Would you want to join our team?" Lucy's eyes widened when Laxus asked her. She looked at everyone and they all had smiles on their faces.

"Really? You guys want me to join the team?" Lucy asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Let me think about it, please? Right now I want to work on being okay around others, and then start training. I will answer when we start training, is that okay?"

"Of course Lucy, you don't have to rush. Take your time." Freed said. They spent the rest of lunch time talking and saying they would o with Lucy to the guild in the morning. She helped Freed clean up the kitchen, and then went to take a nap.

 **-Next day-**

Lucy was feeling real nervous about going to the guild, she hoped that Natsu and Gray wouldn't try and confront her. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, since she didn't want her scars showing. Once she was ready she went downstairs to eat breakfast and wait for the others to get there.

"Did you sleep well?" Freed asked.

"I did thank you. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you. The others should be here soon." Lucy nodded and started to fidget with her hands. She was trying her best to stay calm, and not show how nervous she really was. _You'll be okay Lucy, they are your family. They won't hurt you._ She kept saying silently in her head. She was lost in thought that she didn't hear that the others arrived.

"Lucy, are you ready to go?" Freed asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said and gave them a small smile. The walk to the guild was mostly a quiet one. They could tell how nervous she was. When the guild came into view Lucy froze.

"Lucy, it's okay we are here with you. We will be with you the whole time in the guild too." Evergreen said.

"No worries Cosplayer, we got your back." Bix said. His babies mimicking "no worries."

Lucy nodded and stood between Freed and Laxus. Bickslow stood behind her and Evergreen in front of her. The whole guild went quiet when they seen the Lucy was there and surrounded by the Thunder Legion.

"Luce! I need to talk to you." Natsu yelled as he ran towards her. Lucy's eyes widened and she moved closer to Freed. Laxus turned to look at Natsu and stop him before he could get too close to her.

"You can't just run up to her flame brain."

"Luce is my best friend, and I want to see her. I also need to ask her why she doesn't want to be on my team anymore!"

"Natsu, I thought master explained to you why I wanted off the team?"

"Do you really think I would let something like that happen to you, again? I still feel horrible that you got kidnapped in the first place because of us. I know he does too."

"Natsu you and Gray, are still my best friends and nakama. I just can't keep being the damsel in distress or the one who gets kidnapped because you two argue. Please respect my wishes." Lucy whispered.

"You heard her, now back off before I make you flame brain. She needs time." Laxus said, and he turned and they started to walk upstairs to their table. Lucy kept her head down, as she silently cried. Once they sat down a couple quiet sobs could be heard from her.

"Lucy are you okay? Do you need to go?" Freed asked. Lucy just shook her head not trusting her voice at the moment. It took her a couple minutes to finally start calming down.

"I'm okay."

"Lucy! You're here! I'm so glad to see you!" Mira said as she ran up the stairs and threw her arms around Lucy. She stiffened and quickly tried to pull herself out of Mira's arms. Once she was free she quickly moved away from Mira. Mira looked hurt by how Lucy reacted.

"Mira you can't just run up and hug her like that. She has to be aware of you being by her and wanting to touch her. Remember she was tortured for over a month before we finally got her." Freed said.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I have just been so worried about you that when I seen you I was so happy. Could I get you anything?"

"A milkshake." Lucy whispered. Mira nodded, and asked what everyone else wanted. They talked for a little bit and decided to eat dinner at the guild.

"Okay Blondie, we need to come up with a training schedule. I know it will be a few weeks before we start, but lets get it planned out."

"Okay, I think I should meditate first thing in the morning, because it's the best time. Then I'm fine with how you guys want to set it up."

"Lucy, would it be okay if I called you Lulu?" Ever asked. Lucy nodded with a smile on her face.

"Of course, can I call you Ever then?" Ever nodded.

"I wanted to see if I could meditate with you in the mornings."

"Sure, I would like that. What time should we start meditation?"

"What time did you normally meditate?"

"Six in the morning until eight in the morning."

"That sounds good to me, Lulu." Ever smiled. _Finally I have a girlfriend I can talk with and go shopping with! Of course we will do the shopping when she is feeling better._

"Okay after you two meditate, Blondie you will do hand to hand combat with me for a couple hours. Then Bix can help you learn some acrobatic shit. Freed can set up a rune obstacle course to run."

"That sounds good to me. But ummm, what about missions for guys? I don't want to keep you from missions, I know you guys will need the jewels."

"Blondie, we take S-Class missions, they pay well. We will be fine not taking missions for a bit, to be able to help you."

She nodded, surprised that they would be willing to do that for her. They ordered dinner, and spent time getting to know each other better. When Lucy started yawning, Freed asked if she wanted to head back to his place to sleep. She nodded and told everyone good night. _I'm glad I am getting to know them better. I wish I would have taken the time before this happened. I feel happy around them, and I want to trust them. It will take time though, and they are all being understanding and patient with me._ Lucy smiled her first true smile since everything happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 14

 **-Three Weeks Later-**

Lucy was meditating with Evergreen, in a small clearing by the guild. Lucy was having trouble clearing her mind that day. They had been out there for thirty minutes before Lucy grabbed her head and started mumbling "leave me alone, please." She started to hyperventilate and didn't hear Evergreen trying to calm her down. When Evergreen touched her shoulder and she started screaming and backing away from her. Evergreen quickly grabbed the lacrima to call Freed.

"Freed, you need to get to the guild now!" Evergreen said.

"I am on my way. Are you in the clearing by the guild?"

"Yes." The call ended. Evergreen sat a couple feet away from Lucy, tears running down her own face. _I wish there was more I could do to help her._ Evergreen was brought out of her thoughts by Freed coming into the clearing.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We had only been meditating for thirty minutes when she went into a panic attack." Evergreen whispered. Freed slowly walked up and knelt next to Lucy.

"Lucy can you hear me? It's Freed. You are okay, no one is going to hurt you. It's just Evergreen and I with you." Freed said quietly.

"No…please….stop… I-I'm not we-weak. S-S-Stop…" Lucy mumbled. She was shaking and tears streamed down her face.

"Lucy, you are okay now. You are at the guild. You are safe." Freed slowly moved a little closer to move into her line of sight. _Green hair? Green guild mark on hand? Freed?_ Lucy's eyes widened as she slowly looked up and seen Freed in front of her. She sobbed as launched forward into Freed's chest.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I'm such a burden." Lucy sobbed.

"Lucy you are not a burden, you went through some thing horrific. You are still trying to heal from it. Do you want to take the day off from training? Everyone will understand." Lucy nodded her head.

"Will you walk me home Freed?" Lucy asked.

"Would you like to come back to my place? That room is yours to use."

"I don't want to be alone right now. If you really don't mind, I'll stay with you. Just for tonight, I don't want to-"

"Lucy, I told you that you are welcome anytime. It's no trouble. You can use the guest room for as long as you like." Freed said. Lucy nodded and they started to walk to his house.

"Evergreen, will you call the others and let them know what happened. If you want to come over this afternoon that will be fine." Evergreen nodded.

When Freed and Lucy got to his house, she went right up to the guest room. She needed to be alone for a bit. Lucy closed the door and climbed into bed. _I feel so weak, I thought I was getting better. It's been over a week since I've last had a break down. I've even been able to stay in my apartment again, and thanks to Freed no one can enter unless I invite them in._ Lucy slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Freed had checked on Lucy to make sure she was okay, and didn't need anything. He smiled when he saw her sleeping. He quietly shut the door, and went down stairs to prepare lunch. Half way through making lunch he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see his team standing there.

"How is Blondie?" Laxus asked as he walked in the door.

"She is sleeping right now. She has been laying down since we got here."

"Freed, would you like me to wake her up for lunch?" Evergreen asked.

"No Evergreen, that's okay. I will go wake her when it's ready. It should be ready in a couple minutes." Everyone nodded and went to sit execpt for Laxus, he helped Freed finish lunch. Once the table was set, he went to wake up Lucy and see if she wanted to eat.

"Lucy. Lucy, wake up please." Freed said gently. Lucy groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Freed, what time is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's a little after one o'clock. The others are here and lunch is ready. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat up here or down stairs?"

"I'd like to eat downstairs." Lucy got up and they both went downstairs to join the others for lunch.

"How are you feeling Lulu?" Evergreen asked.

"A little better after my nap. Sorry about this morning." 

"You don't need to apologize, it's okay."

"I talked to gramps before we came over. The Thunder Legion has been requested for a mission."

"What about Lucy?" Freed asked.

"I tried to get gramps to talk to the client, but he refuses to have anyone else but us. The mission would take us a month."

"We can't leave Lucy! We are the only ones she is mostly comfortable around. She definitely wouldn't be able to handle being in the loud guild hall by herself." Freed argued.

"I know this Freed. I spoke with gramps about our concerns with Lucy. He has agreed she can come, but she can't help on the mission. She would stay in the hotel room. But this way we would still be close to her."

Lucy lowered her head, tears coming to her eyes. _I'm a burden to them. They can't stop their lives because of me. I will let them know, that I will be okay here by myself._

"G-Guys, I will be o-okay here by myself while you're on the mission. I would just be a burden and in the way, even if was just me sitting in the hotel room."

"Blondie we are fine with you coming, and gramps already approved it." Laxus said. Lucy shook her head as the tears began to fall. Her bangs hid her eyes, but they could all tell she was crying by the way her shoulders shook. She slowly stood up from the table, and ran out of the house. _I have to get away from them. I am only complicating things for them._ She was running blindly down the road, not watching where she was going. She ran into someone, she almost fell but hands grabbed her arms and kept her from falling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Her eyes went wide when she seen Gray standing in front of her.

"Lucy, are you okay? I have missed you, and have been wanting to talk to you. I am so sorry about what happened." Gray said.

"I don't blame you or Natsu. I'm sorry I need to go.." Lucy said, and ran off. She ran until she got to her apartment. She locked her door and then collapsed on her bed.

 **-With the Thunder Legion-**

"Lucy!" Freed yelled as he got up to run after her. The others followed. They knew she shouldn't be by herself after what happened this morning.

"Bix search for her from the air." Laxus said.

"I'll search from the air as well." Evergreen said. Freed and Laxus ran calling out for Lucy.

Gray heard someone yelling and went to see what was going on. He then saw Laxus and Freed running towards him.

"Are you guys looking for Lucy?" Gray asked. They both nodded.

"I ran into her, it looks like she was running to her apartment." They both sighed and thanked Gray. Laxus called the other two on the lacrima, and told them to meet up at Lucy's.

"Blondie's here, I can smell her scent and hear her in there."

Freed knocked on the door, "Lucy please open the door." They waited a couple minutes but she didn't come to the door.

"Freed can you use your runes to unlock the door and get us in?" Evergreen asked. Freed nodded, and used his runes to unlock, and then rewrote the runes to allow them temporary access. Freed's heart broke at the sight of Lucy curled up on her bed, sobbing and telling herself she is nothing more than a weak burden.

"Lucy, look at me please." Lucy shook her head and tried to curl in on herself more.

"Lucy, you are not weak or a burden. Laxus didn't have to get the okay from master to allow you to come with us. But we all want you with us. We could also continue your training while we are gone. This might be good for you to get out. You know we won't let anything happen to you." Freed told her softly.

"Really -sniffle- you all want me to come?" Lucy whispered.

"Of course, Lulu." Evergreen said.

"Yeah Cosplayer, it will be fun!" Bickslow said.

"Blondie, I wouldn't have said anything to gramps if I didn't want you to come or think it was a good idea."

Lucy thought about it for a couple minutes. Then nodded and told them she would come too. She said if she couldn't help with the mission she wanted to at least cook for them while on the mission. They agreed to let her cook. _I think this will be good for me. I just hope I don't somehow cause any trouble for them._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 15

 **-Next Day-**

When they got off the train they went to the hotel first, to get a room, and made sure Lucy would be okay while they went and talked to the mayor. When they left she called out Virgo to have her bring out the food. She decided to make a chicken curry. She also started a pot roast with red potatoes and veggies for dinner.

The Raijinshuu got back to the hotel as Lucy was putting the chicken curry onto plates for everyone.

"It smells wonderful Lucy." Freed said and helped her carry the plates over to the table.

"Do you guys have to go out for the mission today?" Lucy asked.

"No Blondie, we don't start until tomorrow morning." She nodded, and started to fidget with her hands, trying to decide if it would be okay to ask.

"You okay Lucy?" Freed asked.

"I was wondering if you would want to come with me. I seen a magic shop and a book store on the way here. I understand if you guys need to plan for your mission though." Lucy said.

"We need to find out where the cave is that the wyvern dwells in. That's why we won't be doing the mission until tomorrow Blondie."

"Okay, I won't be gone long. I already got dinner in the oven, it will be ready this evening. I will see you guys this evening." Lucy said, and got up and left the hotel room. Once she was outside she called out Loke.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Loke, I was wondering if you would walk with me to this magic shop and book store?"

"Of course!" Loke was happy that she had called him out to walk with her. They walked in silence. Lucy was lost in her own thoughts, and her hand was rubbing along the scar on her stomach. Her style changed after what happened. She wears jeans, or leggings. She wears long sleeve shirts, or tank tops with a jacket over it. She was glad that Loke was walking with her, but she had really hoped Freed would have been able to come with her.

They went to the magic shop first, but they didn't have any celestial keys. Lucy spotted a fan that she thought Evergreen would really like. After talking to the owner and finding out that it changes colors and it can't be damaged by magic, she bought it for her. They made there way to the book store. They spent a good hour in the book store looking. Lucy found three books she wanted, and even found two she thought Freed would enjoy. She wanted to also find something for Laxus and Bickslow, but didn't know what.

"Loke, thank you for spending time with me. Would you be okay with going me to a couple other stores. I want to find something for Laxus and Bix too."

"I don't mind at all Princess. I enjoy being able to spend time with you." They walked around trying to something for Laxus and Bix. For Bix she ended up finding a totem that reminded her of his babies. For Laxus she got him new soundpods that had lightning design on them. Once she was done she went back to the hotel room to check on dinner.

Dinner was almost done, she decided to take a quick shower before everyone got back. After her shower she got the pot roast out of the oven and put in a loaf of bread to warm up. She was pulling the bread out of the oven when the others walked into room.

"Perfect timing, dinner is ready. Did you guys find the cave?"

"Yep we did Cosplayer." Bix said with his signature grin.

"It smells good Lulu. Did you find anything while you were out?" Lucy smiled, and put the plates of food onto the table for everyone.

"I did. Got three new books, but the magic shop didn't have any keys."

"Thank you for dinner Blondie, it's good."

"You're welcome." Once dinner was done she told them she got each of them something while she was out. They all said she didn't have to do that. She handed Evergreen the bag with the fan.

"Oh Lulu, this is beautiful! I've been meaning to get a new fan."

"It changes colors, and can't be damaged by magic." She then gave Bickslow, Laxus and Freed the bags with their presents.

"This is awesome Cosplayer! It looks like my babies." Bickslow grinned.

"Thank you Lucy, both of these books look very interesting."

"Thanks Blondie, these soundpods are awesome." She nodded and smiled, glad that everyone liked their gifts. She picked up one of her new books, and curled into the arm chair by the window. Freed walked over and sat in the arm chair across from her.

"Lucy, I am sorry we couldn't go with you earlier."

"It's okay, you guys needed to know where to go for the mission, and figure out a plan."

"When we get back to Magnolia, would you allow me to take you on a date?"

"I would like that Freed." Freed smiled and grabbed one of his new books to read. They sat there in comfortable silence reading their book. Lucy ended up falling asleep in the chair with her book open in her lap.

"Should we move Lulu to the bed?" Evergreen whispered.

"No, that might scare her. Freed see if you can wake her up and have her move to the bed." Laxus said.

"Lucy, wake up." Freed said while gently shaking her shoulder. Lucy mumbled and curled further into the couch. Freed chuckled. "Let's leave her here, she is comfortable and sleeping peacefully." He grabbed a throw blanket to lay over her and set her book on the side table next to her.

Lucy woke up to sunlight coming in through the window. She looked around and noticed the others were already up and Bix was missing. She stood and stretched before walking over to the others.

"Morning. Where is Bix?"

"Morning Lulu. He went to pick up breakfast." Lucy nodded and sat down by Freed. She smiled at him when he looked at her and he smiled back. Bix came back with food for everyone. Once they were done eating, the Thunder Legion got ready to go start the mission.

"Be careful guys." Lucy said. They all nodded as they were walking out the door.

"You will be okay Lucy?" Freed asked. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to read more of my book." She said, and before she could lose her nerve she kissed his cheek. He blushed as he walked out of the room. Lucy was also blushing from kissing his cheek.

Laxus smirked when he saw Freed blushing. "What has you blushing Freed?"

Freed just shook his head, and didn't say anything. They talked about how Freed would write runes around the cave to keep the wyvern in while they were fighting it. That way no damage would get done to the forest and town. It took them thirty minutes to reach the cave. Freed got right to work with the runes.

Once the runes were done, Evergreen went in and throw her fairy bombs to distract the wyvern to allow Laxus to get behind it. Bickslow jumped on his babies and flew above the wyvern to attack from the air. Freed started to write pain and anguish runes. When Laxus got behind it he let out his dragon lightning roar. The wyvern fell to the ground. It started struggling to get up, it used it's tail to swipe at Laxus and Freed. Both were able to get out of the way before they got hit.

"Bickslow try to use figure eyes on it!" Laxus yelled.

"Figure eyes. I won't be able to hold the wyvern for long. You need to finish it off now!" Bickslow yelled. Laxus let out another dragon's roar to finish he wyvern. Once they were sure it was dead, they left the cave and made their way to the mayor's house.

 **-With Lucy-**

After they left Lucy decided to take a bath, and then meditate. She put on yoga pants and a tank top after putting her undergarments on. She decide since it would just be here she didn't need to cover herself up. She decided to make some beef stew for when the others got back. Once that was done, she sat on the floor to meditate. After she finished meditating she put on a loose hoodie, and curled up in the chair with a book.

Lucy decided to go out behind the hotel to do some training with her spirits. She called out Loke and Capricorn and asked if they would do some hand to hand combat with her. They were both happy to help her with training.

When the Raijinshuu got back, they noticed how quiet it was. At first they thought she was sleeping, but after looking around she wasn't there at all. Freed tried to call her on her lacrima and Evergreen found it in her bag. They decided to have Evergreen stay in the room in case she came back while they were looking for her. When they left the hotel, they could make out what sounded like fighting behind the hotel. They ran to where they heard the fighting, hoping it wasn't Lucy in trouble. They visibly relaxed when they reached the clearing to see Lucy training with two of her spirits.

"Thank you Loke and Capricorn, you guys can go back. I need to get back and check on the food." They nodded as they disappeared back to the spirit world. She turned around and was surprised to see Freed, Bickslow and Laxus standing there. She gave them a small smile.

"You had us worried Blondie."

"Sorry Laxus, I didn't know when you guys would be back. I thought I would be back before you."

"It's okay Lucy. We are just glad you are okay. Please leave a note, or take your lacrima with you from now on." Freed said.

"I will do that. Are you guys hungry? I have a beef stew cooking." They all nodded and walked back to the hotel room together.

"Lulu, you're okay!" Evergreen said and gave her a hug. Lucy smiled and hugged her back, apologizing for making her worry.

What none of them noticed was the person out in the forest that had been watching Lucy, or how he kept to the shadows and followed them to the hotel. _Lucky Lucy Heartifilia, your luck is going to be running out soon._ The person chuckled as he walked away from the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Reposted this chapter, do to a typo. I put Thunder Legion instead of Raijinshuu.**

Chapter 16

 **-A Few Days Later-**

Lucy was sitting with the Raijinshuu at their normal table. Lucy and Freed were reading, Bickslow was arguing with Evergreen about something, and Laxus had his sound pods on, and his eyes closed. Evergreen and Bickslow stopped arguing when a couple people walked up to their table. Laxus opened his eyes and let out a low growl when he sensed who was walking towards the table. Lucy and Freed looked up from their books, Lucy looked a little nervous, she hadn't really talked to team Natsu since she left.

"Luce, can we talk please? I miss you. We want you back on the team." Natsu said.

"Natsu we told you not to bring up coming back to the team right now! We just want to talk to you Lucy, we have missed you." Gray said.

"I was hoping maybe you would like to do a spa day with me, we can bring Evergreen with us." Erza said.

"I would like that Erza. Ever do you want to join us?"

"Of course Lulu!" Lucy and Erza smiled.

"Lucy, we are sorry for what happened. I understand if you don't want to be on the team or do missions with us, but maybe we could hang out in the guild sometime? I miss you, and think of you as a sister." Gray said.

"I would like that Gray. I don't blame either of you. I should have been more aware of the surroundings."

"No, Luce you were staying aware of your surroundings, by trying to stay away from our attacks." Natsu said.

"I heard that the Thunder Legion has been training you Lucy." Erza said, and Lucy nodded her head. "Thank you for training Lucy and helping her. It means a lot to us, she is a sister to me."

"I'm sorry about being distant towards you guys lately. I will try to do better, maybe we can sit together some tomorrow." They nodded and waved as they walked back to their table.

"Are you guys hungry? I'm going to go order something from Mira."

"Lulu, I'll come with you!" Evergreen and Lucy walked downstairs to the bar to put in the lunch order for everyone. Mira said that she would bring the food up when it was ready.

"Hey Ever, will you go shopping with me for a new outfit? Freed wants to take me on a date tomorrow, and I want something nice to wear."

"Of course, let's go after lunch." Evergreen said, Lucy smiled and nodded. About thirty minutes later Mira brought them their lunch. Once they had finished eating, Lucy and Evergreen got up to go shopping. While they were walking to the shopping district, Lucy kept getting the feeling that someone was following her.

"Oh, lets go in here Lulu! Maybe we can find you a cute dress!" Evergreen said. Lucy laughed and followed her into the store. They looked around for thirty minutes, and were getting ready to leave when Lucy spotted one she liked. It was a shirt and skirt, the shirt was long sleeve and came slightly off the shoulders, the skirt was long and flowy. It was an emerald green color with small white flower designs down the skirt.

"Ever look at this one!" Lucy quickly grabbed the outfit to show her. Evergreen gasped and nodded her head.

"Try it on!" She said, and she pushed Lucy into a fitting room. While she was changing, Evergreen looked around for a necklace to go with it. She spotted the perfect necklace it was a long chain necklace with a simple white flower charm on it. She kept the necklace out of view, she would get it for Lucy as a gift.

"Ever, what do you think? I really like it, but I don't like how it shows this small sliver of my stomach."

"Lulu it's perfect on you! You can't see any scars. It truly looks like this was made for you!" Ever said with a smile. Lucy smiled, and decided to get it to wear for the date. She also bought a pair of white ballet flats to wear with it. Once they left the shop, Evergreen handed Lucy a small bag.

"Ever, what's this?" She opened the bag to find the beautiful necklace. "Oh, this is beautiful and would look great with my new outfit."

"That's why I bought it. I wanted to get you something since you bought me this beautiful fan!" They decided to go by Lucy's apartment quick to drop off the outfit, they didn't want Freed to see it. When they got to her apartment, they gasped. Everything was destroyed. The furniture was ripped apart, stuffing from it thrown every where, her mattress was on the floor with cuts all through it. All the drawers in her desk were thrown on, papers all over the place. What made Lucy let out a sob was seeing the box with her mother's letters in it destroyed. They heard a knock on the door, Evergreen went to answer it.

"Is Lucy here?" Evergreen recognized the lady as the manager of the apartment building. Lucy walked around the corner to see what the land lady wanted.

"Lucy I am sorry to do this, but you are being evicted. I will give you the next couple days to move everything out." Lucy stood there in shock, she didn't know what she would do now. Evergreen quickly called Laxus and told him to get over to Lucy's place with Bickslow and Freed. The guys got there ten minutes later, to find Lucy and Evergreen sitting outside. Freed quickly went to Lucy and kneeled in front of her.

"Lucy, what happened?" He asked. She couldn't answer him, all he heard were quiet sobs.

"You guys need to go up to her apartment, I'll sit out here with her." They nodded and walked up to her place. They were shocked and angry at what they were seeing, all of her things were broken. They were angry when they came back outside, Laxus and Bickslow saw Lucy as a sister.

"Lucy, we will help you replace your things." Freed said.

"It doesn't matter if they get replaced." Lucy whispered.

"Why doesn't it matter Cosplayer?"

"She was evicted." Evergreen said. Laxus growled and went back into the apartment building to talk to the land lady. When Laxus came back out he explained why she was being evicted.

"The land lady said because of the damage done to the property, she can't allow her to continue to live there. Especially since there could be a chance for it to happen again."

"Lucy come live with me please?" Freed asked. "I have more than enough room. I would be happy to share my house with you." Lucy looked at Freed in shock, and then quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Freed. Thank you." Lucy whispered as she hugged him. They decided to go and see what could be saved. Luckily all of Lucy's clothes were okay. Once they had all the clothes packed, Lucy called Virgo to take them to Freed's house. Bickslow and Laxus moved all the furniture out of the apartment and put it in the dumpster. It was weird to see the apartment empty. _I'm glad I let Levy read my novel I'm working on. I don't know what I would have done if that was damaged._

Laxus called Makarov to let him know what happened to Lucy's apartment and how she will be living with Freed. Makarov was shocked to hear what happened, but was glad that they were taking good care of her. She had been through enough already. They decided to go back to Freed's house for the day.

"You guys don't think the dark mages that kidnapped me got free some how, do you? I can't think of anyone who would be after me." Lucy said.

"It wasn't the mages that had you, I would have recognized the scent. I didn't recognize the scent." Laxus said.

"What should we do for dinner?" Bickslow asked.

"Does Chinese sound good to anyone?" Lucy asked.

"That actually sounds really good Lulu! Lets order Chinese." They looked over the menu and decided what they wanted. By the time they decided, they had ordered half the menu. They sat around talking and waiting for their food to be delivered. When the food arrived, they sat around talking and joking, trying to cheer Lucy up and not let her dwell on what had happened with her apartment.

 **-Somewhere in Magnolia-**

"We will make Lucy Heartfilia lose everything, just like her father did to us."

"She already lost her apartment. Now we need to figure out how to get her kicked out of that guild. I also want her boyfriend for myself."

"Ayame, you can do so much better than a guild mage."

"Masahiro, I just want to make her suffer more, and there is no better way than taking someone she loves away from her. I want to _use_ him to break her." Ayame said. Masahiro just laughed at his sister.

Lucy played no part in what her father had done, but these two didn't care. They wanted the Heartfilia line gone permanently. Yes, she would pay for what her father did to the Beaumont family.

 **-With the Raijinshuu-**

After they had finished dinner, they sat around talking about going on a mission and having Lucy help them. Lucy liked the idea of going on a mission with them. They were all curious to see how Lucy worked with them, and see how she interacted with her spirits during a mission. Everyone was getting tired, and decided to get some sleep.

In the morning, they ate breakfast before heading to the guild. Even with what happened yesterday, Lucy was happy about her date with Freed later in the day. She was walking next to Freed, and slowly reached out and held Freed's hand. He smiled down at Lucy, and laced their fingers together.

When they got to the guild, she looked around to see if team Natsu was in yet but didn't see them. They all sat down at the normal table.

"So Freed, where are you taking Lulu on the date tonight?" Evergreen asked.

"I got reservations at a restaurant, and then I thought we could go for a walk, and then watch a movie at my place." Freed said, and Lucy smiled.

"It sounds perfect to me Freed." She said.

"I can't wait for you to see Lulu's outfit! It's beautiful." Evergreen said.

"Make sure you have Cosplayer home by midnight Freed." He said with his signature grin.

"Bix, what are you my dad?" Lucy said with a giggle.

"Nope, just a concerned brother." Lucy couldn't help but smile when Bickslow said that.

"Bix, you do remember I live with Freed now, right?" She giggled. He just laughed.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Luce, why did you move in with him? I liked your apartment." Natsu whined.

"Oh, ummm, you see." Lucy mumbled.

"Someone broke into Blondie's apartment and destroyed everything. Then her land lady evicted her because of all the damage that was done."

"I'm sorry Lucy, I know how much you liked your apartment." Gray said.

"Thanks Gray. It's okay though. Freed's house is really nice, and I feel very welcome there. Would you guys like to sit and join us for lunch? If that's okay with everyone else." Lucy said. They all nodded.

"Sorry Lucy, we are leaving for a mission, and wanted to stop by to say hello, and let you know we would be back in a couple weeks." Erza said.

"Okay, you guys be careful. See you guys when you get back." Lucy said. After team Natsu left, they ordered their lunches. After lunch Laxus went to his office to work on some paperwork, Bickslow cleaned up his babies, Freed started to read, and Lucy and Evergreen were talking to each other.

"Freed, what time is the reservations for?" Lucy asked.

"They are for six thirty. I hope that is an okay time." Freed said. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"We have four hours Lulu. Lets go get a manicure and pedicure!" Evergreen said.

"I'll meet you at your house?" Lucy asked. Freed smiled and nodded.

It took a little over an hour for their manicures and pedicures. Lucy had her fingernails and toe nails painted in a deep green. Evergreen had her toe nails, and fingernails painted a red. They then went back to Freed's house so Lucy could take a bath. Evergreen sat in the bathroom with her. By the time she got out of the bath, she still had two hours to finish getting ready. She put on her new out fit and then called out Cancer to do her hair and makeup. He curled her hair and then pulled it into a side ponytail, and put small white flower in the band of the ponytail. For her makeup he did a light green eyeshadow, eye liner, mascara, and a shimmer lip gloss.

"Thank you Cancer! I love it." Lucy said and hugged her spirit.

"You are welcome, ebi. Have fun tonight." Then he went back to the spirit world.

"Oh wow, Lulu, you look amazing." Evergreen said, and Lucy smiled. They heard a knock on her door.

"Lucy are you ready to go?" Freed asked. Evergreen opened the door and told Freed to wait downstairs, that Lucy was putting her shoes on. Once Lucy put her shoes on they walked downstairs. Freed's jaw dropped when he seen Lucy.

"Lucy you look so beautiful!" He said. Evergreen pulled out her camera to get a picture of the two together.

"Freed, you take care of our sister!" Evergreen said. Freed nodded, and Lucy giggled. They held hands as they walked to the restaurant. _I'm so happy to finally get to go on a date with Freed. I am thankful that he has been by my side after what happened. He truly makes me happy._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 17

"I hope you like mexican food."

"I do, and it's been awhile since I've had it." They arrived at the restaurant and were taken to their seats after Freed gave his name. The waiter came to take their orders, both ordered ice tea. There was a comfortable silence as they looked over the menu to figure out what they wanted. Lucy ended up ordering the taco salad, and Freed ordered fajita quesadilla.

"How are you doing Lucy, I know this week has been stressful for you."

"I'm doing okay. Thank you again for allowing me to live with you. I will be happy to help with the rent or utilities, when I start to go on missions again."

"You don't need to do that Lucy. The house is already paid off and I don't want you to feel you need to rush into doing missions again. I have more than enough money from doing S-Class missions. I am just happy to have you staying with me." Lucy smiled and nodded. Their food arrived, and they talked some while they ate. They tried each other's food. Once dinner was done they started to walk back to Freed's house. Once back to the house, they changed into comfortable clothes, and decided to watch a movie.

 **-Somewhere in Magnolia-**

"When are we going to do the second phase against Lucy?"

"Soon, I am sending in a fake request that specifically asks for her. She will most likely ask her boyfriend and his team to come with her."

"Won't we need her to be here?" Ayame asked.

"No, once she is gone with the Raijinshuu, we can start to turn the members of Fairy Tail against Lucy. With everything she has gone through, having her _family_ hate her, will be too much and she will leave." Masahiro said.

"But if the Raijinshuu aren't against her as well, she may stay."

"No she won't, she will even run from them, because of everything that has happened to her. She will think that they will also turn on her. Then once she runs, we can kidnap her." Ayame smiled, her brother always came up with the best ideas. They walked away from Freed's house back to the apartment they have been staying in.

 **-With Freed and Lucy-**

"That is one of my favorite movies. I always wished they would of made a sequel." Lucy said. They just finished watching Howl's Moving Castle.

"This is one of my favorites too. I enjoy the story behind the Studio Ghibli movies. I had a wonderful time with you tonight Lucy."

"I had a wonderful time with you too. I know I've said it before, but thank you for everything." She looked at him and smiled. Freed leaned over and kissed her softly. Lucy blushed and smiled, then leaned in to kiss him again. Neither were ready for the evening to end, so they decided to watch tv, and cuddle on the couch.

 **-Next Day-**

After Freed and Lucy ate breakfast, they went to the guild to meet up with the others. As soon as they walked into the guild, Evergreen pulled Lucy away to ask her how the date went. Freed chuckled and went to sit at their table and read.

"How was your date Lulu?" Ever asked, and Mira heard and came over to hear about the date.

"You had a date? With who?" Mira squealed.

"Mira, her and Freed are dating." Evergreen said. Mira got hearts in her eyes thinking about green haired, brown eye babies, or blonde hair and green eyed babies. Levy came over to hear what they were talking about.

"Lu-chan you had a date?"

"Yeah, Freed took me out for dinner and then we went back home to watch a movie. It was a great evening." Lucy smiled and looked up to where Freed was sitting. "Mira and Levy, would you like to come with Erza, Ever, and me to the spa when Erza is back from her mission?"

They both nodded and said they would love too. They talked for a little bit, and then Lucy excused herself to go sit with Freed. He looked up and smiled when she sat down. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"What are you reading?"

"A book about celestial magic. I have some questions I would like ask you sometime."

"Of course, I will gladly answer any question you have."

"Blondie, I want you to start your training again tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll do my meditating from six to eight, and then meet you guys here after. Ever do you want to meditate with me?"

"Of course Lulu! Want me to come to Freed's in the morning?"

"Would you be okay with that Freed?"

"Of course, Lucy. You don't need to ask me, it is your house too and Evergreen is a friend." Lucy smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he went back to reading his book.

"Lucy, I need you in my office." Makarov said. She got up and went to his office.

"Is everything okay Master?"

"I have a request that is asking for you."

"Why me? Can I see the request please, Master?" He handed her the request.

 **Help Needed!**

 **Requesting Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **I need help with security during my annual ball.**

 **I request Miss Heatfilia due to her upbringing, and being able to blend with guests.**

 **There has been threats of dark guild threating to attack during ball.**

 **The ball will be in Crocus, at the Beaumont Estate.**

 **Reward: Celestial Key and 1,000,000 Jewels.**

 **Lord Beaumont**

Lucy gasped and handed the request back to Makarov, and started to shake.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I think this request is fake and could be a trap. Please call the Raijinshuu in." Master got up and called for them to come to his office. When they walked in, Freed seen Lucy shaking, and quickly went to her.

"What is wrong Lucy?" He asked as he gently grabbed her hands and held them.

"A request came in requesting me. But it's who requested it that has me worried."

"Who requested it Blondie?"

"Lord Beaumont."

"Were you suppose to marry him?" Bix asked. She shook her head.

"No, my father black mailed them, and then bought their business for almost nothing. Lord Beaumont couldn't handle what happened and took his own life after killing his wife. I know he had two children, but everyone thought he killed them, but their bodies were never found."

"Maybe they left to start a business and become part of high society again." Evergreen said.

"Why did your father black mail them?"

"He wanted a partnership with them, but Lord Beaumont refused and my father's business was going to go under. By black mailing them, he was able to get their company and all the clients. Which allowed my father's business to soar."

"So, if it's Lord Beaumont's children, do you believe it could be a trap?"

"Yes, I do believe it is. If it's his children, they may want revenge and if they found out my father was dead, they may come after me."

"But you had nothing to do with what your father did!" Ever said.

"It wouldn't matter to them. They would still come after me just because of my last name."

"Blondie, are you saying they will kill you?" He nearly shouted. She just nodded her head, looking down to the ground.

"This is disturbing news. My boy, I want you and the Raijinshuu to go with her. See if you can capture these two, and find out why they wanted our Lucy." They all nodded and walked out of his office to go sit at there table.

Lucy said she was going to go order something for lunch, and asked them if they would like anything. Freed decided to help her with everyone's orders. Once the orders were placed, Mira said she could bring it up to them.

"Are you okay Lucy?" He asked and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm okay, I just hope this mission goes well. Nervous about going on a mission, but I also know it will be good for me."

"I will be with you the whole time. I won't leave your side." Lucy smiled at him as they walked back to the table. Mira brought them their food, and they started to come up with a plan. They would leave tomorrow morning and head to Crocus. After they finished eating, they left to pack and get ready for tomorrow. They would meet at Freed's to have breakfast and then go to the train station.

 **-With Ayame and Masahiro-**

"Your idea isn't going to work Masahiro! Let's just follow them, and we can get her away from the others when they get to the estate."

"Why do you think it won't work?"

"I seen the runes around the guild. It protects the building and everyone in it. So, I say we follow them, get her away from the others. Then once we have her, catch the others and make them watch as we torture her and kill her."

"Ayame, I actually like this idea. Lets do it. We will go to Crocus now and set a trap for them." They both grinned and walked to the train station. They couldn't wait to get their revenge on Heartfilia.


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I haven't forgotten about my stories. I have been on a hiatus while dealing with some personal issues, and am now in the process of moving.

I will be getting back into writing next week. Thank you for reading my stories. New chapters to come next week!


End file.
